Paleta de Colores
by Alu-Nana
Summary: Rojo, toda la sangre derramada. Azul, aquella esencia que te da vida. Amarillo, la victoria esta a la vuelta. Verde, ven te habla el destino. Hermione se vera rodeada por dos hombres incapaces de ignorar. Uno bondad, otro maldad. Pero, ¿Quién representa a cada uno?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Cuando has tenido que pasar por una guerra, siendo una de las principales colaboradoras para llevar a la victoria al bando que buscada librar al mundo del mal encarnado, tiendes a ver al mundo con nuevos ojos. Ya no eres más la dulce niña de cabello enmarañado que ingreso a la escuela buscando encajar en aquel universo tan distinto de donde venias. Y, es que, cuando has vivido una guerra llena de muertes y sufrimiento tanto ajeno como propio dejas atrás esa inocencia que la niñez siempre trata de mantener. Eres otra y cierta parte de ti se reúsa a aceptarlo.

Hermione observa el lago negro como si fuera lo más importante que tenía que hacer. Nada la había preparado para la escena que se había encontrado al regresar a la sala común de Gryffindor después de su última hora de clase. Ella sabía que eso tarde o temprano pasaría pero aun así seguía con la esperanza de que al final todo saliera como ella esperaba. Encontrarse a Ronald besando, o más bien comiéndose, a Lavender fue lo que termino por derrumbar su frágil mundo. Todo había terminado con Ron rápidamente la batalla final termino. Él se había dado cuenta de que nada funcionaria entre ellos y rápidamente corrió a los brazos de su familia.

_Familia._

Llegó a pensar que en cuanto todo se calmara y el orden volvería a reinar el mundo mágico ella podría ir por sus padres. No todo sale como se planea. Una vez encontró a sus padres se dio cuenta de que ellos ya habían rehecho su vida, incluso su madre estaba embarazada. No podía llegar y arruinarles lo que construyeron sin ella. Resignada tuvo que regresar a Londres a seguir con la vida que la magia le deparaba. Ayudo con la reconstrucción del castillo que era su escuela para unos meses después retomar sus clases y poder concluir su educación mágica después de todo no tenía ya nada que la atara al mundo muggle por lo que ahora solo le quedaba el mundo mágico como su único hogar.

La castaña sentía que al tener a sus dos mejores amigos junto a ella le haría las cosas más sencillas. No fue así. Cada uno tenía sus asuntos y al parecer la soledad de la que ella era presa no era lo suficientemente importante como para prestarle atención. Harry estaba demasiado ocupado recuperando el tiempo con Ginny mientras Ron ¨sufría¨ el acoso de su nuevo club de fans. Por el momento ella no era importante. Por el momento y hasta el presente.

Fue en un momento de lucidez en el que Hermione se percató de que no se encontraba sola en aquella parte del lago. Una bella mujer vestida con un hermoso vestido de campana. Sus ojos verdes la miraban como si ella supiera todo lo que sufría. Con pasos lentos se empezó a acerca a ella, Hermione instintivamente se levantó y retrocedió lo que aquella extraña avanzaba, en uno de esos pasos choco contra el árbol. Ya no quedaba mucho espacio entre ellas fue que pudo notar que la belleza era una de sus características más notorias y que no podría tener más de 25 años.

-Hermione, por fin te conozco-. Supo en cuanto termino aquella frase que nada de eso podría salir bien.

-¿Quién es usted?-. Su voz demostraba una seguridad que en esos momentos no poseía. Con un suspiro bajo la guardia y se dijo que estando en terrenos de Hogwarts no le pasaría nada.

-Eso no importa ahora querido, sólo necesito que duermas-. Las extrañas palabras de la mujer la sacaron un poco de su zona de confort y antes de que lograra asimilarlas sintió como sus tobillos se mojaban. Pequeñas burbujas de agua empezaban a pegarse en ella.

-Pero qué…-. No pudo terminar de hablar porque aquella extraña mujer vestida como si viviera en otra época le había puesto un pequeño pañuelo en su nariz, segundos después ya no era consiente de ella ni de lo que la rodeaba.

-Fue más fácil de lo que pensé-. Dijo la fémina mientras observaba como el agua rodeaba a la castaña para segundos después ser absorbida por el árbol que se encontraba a espaldas de la chica. Bien, las cosas comenzaban a retomar su curso.

-¿No crees que fuiste demasiado ruda?-. La ronca voz de un hombre soplo en su oreja, una linda sonrisa se instaló en sus labios.

-No, así tenían que ser las cosas-. Giro su cuerpo para poder enroscar sus brazos en el cuello del hombre-. Vámonos de aquí antes de que alguien llegue-. Y como si de polvo se tratara fueron desapareciendo al compás del viento dejando el destino de la castaña en manos de Destino.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Salazar Slytherin empezaba a preguntar el por qué seguía dando clases en un castillo donde el estúpido de su director se empeñaba en aceptar como estudiantes a seres tan inferiores como lo eran los Mestizos y los indeseables Sangre Sucia que lo único que sabían hacer era causar problemas y poner en peligro a los estudiantes que en verdad querían aprender el arte que era el manejar la magia como un ser. Al parecer él era el único que se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, sus otros tres compañeros eran unos imbéciles que pensaban que con una simple reprimenda todo iba a cambiar. Ilusos.

Godric Gryffindor le había, prácticamente, obligado a acompañarlo al lago negro, de nada valieron las escusas que le dio para evitarlo, al parecer el enorme hombre se tomaba muy en serio el cargo que portaba como director de la escuela de magia y hechicería que era Hogwarts. Sinceramente no entendía como es que él, siendo la antítesis de aquel hombre de cabellera pelirroja, se dejaba mangonear por un tipo sin cerebro como lo era su compañero.

A pesar de todo era un hombre que sabía aprecia la hermosura y el lago negro, esa noche de luna y estrellas, se podía calificar con ese adjetivo sin equivocación alguna. Y fue cuando vio a las lunas el que recordó por qué se encontraban recorriendo el lago a esas altas horas de la noche, y sin haber avisado a las otras dos compañeras de trabajo que tenían, según Godric esa noche seria momento en que el destino de la comunidad mágica cambiara su rumbo. Según lo que las estrellas le habían dicho.

-¡Oh por Circe!-. Exclamó Godric para después salir corriendo del lado de su amigo para dirigirse a las orillas del lago.

Salazar miro al hombre y sólo pudo rodar los ojos, de cierta forma ya se esperaba esa reacción de él, después de todo las estrellas le habían dicho que esa noche era la indicada. En ocasiones, en las que el mundo real le parecía una simple fachada, se ponía a divagar como seria la vida si Gryffindor usara al completo su magia, varios rumores decían que su energía llagaba a igualar a la de Merlín. Bien podría poner al mundo mágico a sus pies, pero no lo hacía. Era un simple tonto que quería la igualdad en las razas. _Hipócrita. _

Lo vio regresar con algo, o más bien alguien, en sus brazos. El hombre se encontraba con la ropa mojada pero al parecer no le importaba. Simplemente no le quitaba la vista a aquella persona que se había atrevido a interrumpir la _agradable_ noche que estaban teniendo. Mirando mejor se pudo dar cuenta que era una joven en no muy buen estado. El cabello castaño se encontraba hecho un desastre pero aun así podía adivinar las ondas que lo caracterizaban. Sus ropas, al igual que Godric, se encontraban mojadas aunque en un mayor estado. Imperceptibles, pero aun así notorios, varios cortes adornaban los brazos de la chica. No pudo indagar más ya que su compañero paso corriendo al lado de él como si no estuviera presente. Frunció el ceño ante eso.

-¡Vamos, muévete Salazar!-. Gritaba Godric, sentía desesperación ante la situación. Nunca había visto a la chica pero algo en él le decía que tenía que ayudarla. Tal vez ella era de quien las estrellas estaban hablando aquella noche que subió a la torre de astronomía.- ¡Vamos que esperas!

Resignado y algo molesto por el tono en el que se le estaba hablando, Slytherin le siguió esperando que no le entretuviera más y que dejaran a la chiquilla, porque estaba claro que no parecía más grande que alguna de sus alumnas de quinto, en la enfermaría. Cuando llego a dicha estancia le sorprendía la manera en que encontró al director, y fundador, de la escuela. Gryffindor contemplaba a la joven como si fuera una joya y no una intrusa que necesitara de cuidados médicos.

Godric Gryffindor era conocido por la gran bondad de la que era dueño, pero él sabía que eso no era del todo cierto, él era, en cierta forma como todo humano, egoísta por naturaleza, por eso, en cuanto vio a aquella chica tirada a las orillas del lago negro la sintió como suya. Desde ese momento se prometió que la chica no se separaría de él, la protegería incluso de ella misma. Recargo su frente en la de ella para después simplemente recostarla en la cama de la enfermería para que se le realizaran las curaciones necesarias. Dando vuelta para salir del recinto vio a Salazar, por un momento se había olvidado de él. Quitándole importancia salió y se perdió en los pasillos del castillo rumbo a la dirección.

Salazar imito los movimientos de su colega y partió rumbo a sus habitación no sin antes darle una mirada a la chica para después cerrar el lugar. Lo más seguro es que fuera alguien sin importancia.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sentía como los delicados rayos del sol delineaban su rostro, pidiendo que abriera los ojos. Con movimientos cansados logro levantar los parpados, dejando ver sus ojos color miel. Incorporándose un poco pudo apreciar mejor donde se encontraba.

La enfermería.

Bien, sí, estaba en ella, pero, lucia diferente. Sabia donde se encontraba, sabía que estaba en Hogwarts, pero a la vez sentía que no. En el lugar solo se encontraba ella, lo cual la confundía todavía más. ¿Dónde estaban sus amigos? ¿La enfermera? Si estaba herida por lo menos esperaba que sus amigos le hicieran compañía. Sin soportarlo más decidió salir de la cama en la que se encontraba, no tardo mucho en ir a saludar al piso.

-Diablos- se quejó al sentir más dolor. ¿Cómo diablos me he lastimado? Se preguntaba la castaña.

En el momento en que trataba de incorporarse, las puertas se abrieron dejando ver tres siluetas. Una de gran porte y considerable estatura, le clavaba sus verdosos ojos, los cuales mostraban una clara preocupación. La siguiente era una mujer bajita y regordeta, de cabello canoso y ojos cafés, los cuales les veían con protección. Y por último un joven algo más bajo que el primero, de cabellos negros y orbes grises, parecía ignorarla, pero llego a percatarse de varias miradas que le mandaba de soslayo, le miraba con curiosidad y cierta indiferencia.

-¡Por Morgana! ¿Pero qué hacer levantada?- pregunto el de cabello castaño con ojos verdes, de un movimiento se acerco y la levanto, posándola de nuevo en la cama.

Hermione simplemente se dejo hacer, algo le decía que no se encontraba en su tiempo, los detalles que podía apreciar le gritaban que ella no pertenecía allí y al ser ya una experta en lo que se refiere a manipular el tiempo solo le restaba averiguar dónde se encontraba exactamente. Dejo que su mirada se perdiera en la vista que le ofrecía la ventana. No encontró la tranquilidad que buscaba. Un indicio más de que era una extraña en aquel lugar.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto la castaña, los dos hombres se le hacían conocidos. Al saber sus nombres lo más seguro es que se pudiera ubicar en las líneas del tiempo, después de todo ella si había pretado atención a las clases de Historia Magica. Los dos hombres la miraban con una curiosidad inmensa. No apartaron la vista de ella hasta que se volvió a verles.

-Sé que estoy en Hogwarts, pero necesito saber quiénes son ustedes- explico la de ojos miel.

Todos los ahí presentes la miraban asombrados. El más alto de los tres fue el que decidió hablar.

-Mi nombre en Godric Gryffindor, mi lady- dijo con voz cauta y con algo de emoción- ella es madame Vera, te ha estado cuidando desde que te encontramos, y por ultimo pero no menos importante, él, es Salazar Slytherin, gran amigo mío- el mencionado simplemente rodo los ojos.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar el nombre de los hombres, que eran nada más y nada menos que los fundadores de Hogwarts. Ahora sabía que estaba en un gran aprieto, tenía que volver a su época, había viajado demasiado tiempo hacia atrás y lo peor de todo es que no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo había llegado a ahí.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hola Gente ._./

Bien, como pueden darse cuenta la historia fue borrada para corregir diversos ¨errores¨ por así decirles. A continuación les diré que fue lo sigue igual y lo que cambio.

1\. * En un principio esta historia fue marcada como un Gryffindor/Hermione/Slytherin y hace, creo, que un mes aproximadamente lo cambie por un Hermione/Slytherin bien pues eso nunca debió de ser ya que la historia es de un triángulo amoroso así que la historia vuelve a lo fue en su inicio.

2\. *La historia será COMPLETAMENTE EDITADA por lo tanto los capítulos cambiaran pero en esencia serán lo mismo.

3\. *No pondré fechas de cuando publicaré (Los capítulos que ya estaban publicados serán colgados más rápido espero que entre esta semana y la que viene ya estén todos) esto se debe a que mi semestre en la universidad es más difícil de lo que espere e.e tengo clases de literatura como para morir leyendo :v Nunca se confíen xD

Bien y por ultimo les quiero hacer una consulta: estoy escribiendo un TOMIONE que no publicare hasta que tenga muchos más capítulos pero necesito que me digan quién será la manzana de la discordia :D pueden ser:

a) *Charlus Potter

b) *Abraxas Malfoy

¿REVIEW?


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

A uno siempre le dicen que ya tiene su destino escrito pero ¿qué tan cierto llega a ser esto? Desde niños siempre se nos inculca lo que posiblemente seremos en un futuro. Bien, pues todo esto en cierto momento llega a ser una mentira, quien quita y aquel que nos prepara nuestro futuro no es más que un simple espectador esperando el momento indicado para mover las piezas y acomodar la situación a su antojo. Después de todo, nada es imposible.

Hermione observaba a las personas frente a ella con verdadero asombro. Si bien había llegado a viajar en el tiempo, algunas horas nada más, nada se comparaba con lo que se encontraba viviendo. Estaba en presencia de dos de los fundadores de la escuela a donde asistía. Bien, ya nada podía ir peor, bueno tal vez sí teniendo en cuenta en como el fundador de la casa de Slytherin la miraba.

-¿Y usted, mi lady, cómo se llama?- Hermione desvió su mirada del hombre oscuro para posarla en la del fundador de su casa. Sus ojos azules le daban tal calma que termino más relajada de lo que alguna vez en su vida había estado, y con este sentir dejo la timidez de lado y prosiguió a contestar la pregunta que le habían hecho.

-Granger, Hermione Granger- dijo segura, después de todo su nombre era Muggle y una vez regresara a su época se olvidarían de ella y no habría afectado en nada al futuro. Todo quedaría tal y como lo había dejado antes de que, extrañamente, saliera de su tiempo.

-Bueno, Lady Granger… estaba a punto de seguir interrogando a la chica cuando las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron para dar paso a dos hermosas mujeres que Hermione rápidamente identifico, después de todo al saber dónde se encontraba no le costaba unir los puntos.

-Pero miren, ya despertó- hablo la mujer de cabellera pelirroja, que curiosamente le recordaba a su amigo, amigo que le había roto el corazón pero eso era un simple detalle que en aquel momento no calzaba.

-Eso es obvio - hablo Salazar por primera vez, utilizando un tono ácido. Siempre se había preguntado cómo es que aquellas dos mujeres habían podido colaborado con él y el prospecto de hombre que era Godric para que la escuela se diera y siguiera con los propósitos que desde un principio se habían propuesto, bueno los otros tres, él tenía planes completamente distintos.

Hermione simplemente sonrió al ver el comportamiento de esos dos. En ninguno de los libros que había leído sobre los fundadores de Hogwarts le decían sobre el comportamiento que con el que se traban unos a otros, era simplemente magnifico el poder presenciar esas acciones con sus propios ojos. Soltó una pequeña risa al ver como la pelirroja rodaba los ojos ante el comportamiento de Salazar, ante este sonido varios pares de ojos se clavaron en ella provocando un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Oh querida, pero que bonita eres-. La castaña se tensó al sentir como una de sus sonrojadas mejillas era acariciada, no sintió el momento en que la otra fundadora se había acercado tanto a ella. El haber combatido en una guerra le había hecho vivir diversas situaciones, una más desagradable que la otra.- Perdón-. Se disculpó la mujer al notar como la chica había empezado a temblar ligeramente- mi nombre es Rowena Ravenclaw y ella es Helga Hufflepuff-. El abundante cabello negro caí dócilmente por la espalda de la mujer causándole una pizca de envidia Hermione al compararlo con su cabello, después de todo ella también era una chica.

.Yo… yo sé quiénes son-. Dijo tímidamente, jugando con sus manos. No sabía lo que sus palabras causarían pero aun así espero las reacciones de aquellas personas que habían brindado una oportunidad de tener una educación.

-¡Entonces para que has preguntado!-. Grito Slytherin antes de que los demás pudieran abrir la boca. Pero que se creía esta hija de muggles, pensó. Aunque no lo hubiera dicho él sabía lo que aquella chiquilla era, lo que sucedería si se quedaba en la escuela, simplemente sería una cría más que debería de vigilar. Para Salazar solo podría significar complicaciones.

-¡Tenia que confirmarlo!- Respondió Hermione para asombro de los presente. La castaña sabia perfectamente el por qué tenía aquella reacción, si la cuentas no le salían mal había viajado cuatro mil años hacia atrás por lo que rondaría en los años 1590-1600, en aquellos años las mujeres no tenían la misma importancia y respeto que se tenía a la mujer distaba mucho que desear. Con un suspiro decidió que hablaría con la verdad y de esta manera regresaría a donde pertenecía y no tendría que aguantar los tratos de aquella época.

-¿Y podemos saber de dónde vienes?-. Pregunto Godric con el fin de disipar un poco la tensión que se había formado en el ambiente, si bien él sabía cómo eran las mujeres algo le decía que alejara ese concepto de aquella joven y que empezara a verla con nuevos ojos, con ojos que esperan descifrar un gran acertijo. Su propósito se cumplió y muy pronto todos habían olvidado la falta de la joven.

Hermione comenzó a contar lo último que recordaba, desde su encuentro con aquella extraña mujer hasta como después sintió que pequeñas burbujas de agua la apresaban dificultando su respiración. Dirigiendo una mirada a cada fundador decidió que tal vez sería una buena idea que mientras encontraba la manera de regresar se le presentara como una alumna más por lo que prefirió aclarar más detalles de su persona.

-Vengo del año 1998-. La cara de todos reflejaba incredibilidad, a pesar de lo que habían estado escuchando escucharla decir que era de un futuro relativamente lejano era más impactante que les dieran una fecha exacta.- Soy alumna de este colegio, estaba empezando mi último año- su vista se perdió en la lejanía, recordando todo aquello que le impidió regresar el año pasado a culminar sus estudios como el mundo mágico dictaba, rápidamente salió de sus recuerdos para regresar su atención a los fundadores.- en la escuela siguen rigiendo las cuatro casas al igual que en este tiempo. Hufflepuff, que mira a todos por igual. Ravenclaw, la inteligencia sin límites. Slytherin, pureza ante todo- Salazar ente esta mención sonrió arrogante, al parecer su casa seguiría manteniendo los privilegios que desde un principio se les había otorgado, Hermione lo ignoro.- Y por último, Gryffindor, donde entran los valientes-. Ante esto le dedico una sonrisa a Godric.- Yo pertenezco a Gryffindor.

-¡Hum!… que decepción. Se lamentó Rowena Ravenclaw, Hermione llego a pensar que no le estaban creyendo y que en cualquier momento estarían tachándola de loca mientras buscaban a la familia a la que pertenecía, sólo que nunca la encontrarían y ella terminaría sola, tembló ante el simple pensamiento- hubieras sido una excelente águila-. Ante la declaración la viajera sonrió con verdadero alivio, por el momento no tendría que preocuparse por aquellos detalles.

-Al parecer nos encontramos con una situación complicada-. Godric se paseaba por la enfermería como si de alguna manera la solución a los problemas de Hermione fueran a entrar por la puerta.- Tendrá que esperar a que realicemos una previa investigación, Lady Granger, mientras tanto se quedara en el colegio el tiempo que sea necesario-. No encontró extraño que Salazar arrugara en entrecejo ante aquella idea, idea muy parecida a la que había tenido minutos antes de que empezara a relatar su historia.

Hermione sonrió con verdadero agradecimiento el que estuvieran dispuestos a ayudarla, bueno, unos más dispuestos que otros. Salazar a pesar de encontrar fastidiosa la situación sabía que podría sacar provecho y usarlo para su beneficio. Un poco más relajado, pero sin cambiar su postura, siguió prestando atención a la escena que se estaba desarrollando aquel día en la enfermería, no pensó que algo así de emocionante pasara en ese castillo.

-¿Algo más que recuerdes querida?-. Pregunto Helga curiosa, deseosa de que Hermione le contara más sobre su vida. La chica le parecía de lo más interesante y que viniera del futuro le intrigaba de tal manera que despertaba una curiosidad rara en ella.

-La verdad todo lo que les he contado es lo que recuerdo-. Susurró- ¿Creen tardemos mucho en encontrar la solución a mi problema?-. Sinceramente no quería permanecer mucho tiempo en aquella época, las ideas que se tenían de la mujer iban completamente en contra de sus principios y no creía que durara mucho antes de que la apresaran por desacato.

-JA JA JA JA-. La carcajada de Salazar resonó por todo la enfermería, los presentes sólo atinaron a mirarlo con curiosidad preguntándose internamente que era lo que causaba tal reacción en el jefe de casa de las serpientes.- El tiempo no es algo de lo que se tenga registro como las salidas al pueblo, muchacha. No puedes simplemente esperar que de un día para otro encontremos lo necesario para regresarte a ese inmundo al que perteneces-. Dijo para después salir de la enfermería como si él fuera el dueño del lugar y ninguno de ellos mereciera si quiere el que se despidiera.

-No le hagas caso querida, pero lo que dice es en cierta forma verdad, nosotros no sabemos cómo se maneja el tiempo y nos costara un poco de tiempo el encontrar la manera en la que puedas regresar-. Habló Rowena pero la mente de Hermione todavía se encontraba analizando las palabras del rey serpiente, pero aun así encontraría la forma de volver en el menor tiempo posible así tuviera que utilizar magia negra-. La verdad es que los registros que se tiene sobre viajes en el tiempo son muy escasos por no decir que se consideran un mito.

-¡¿Qué?!-. Grito la castaña- Merlín, en que estoy metida, ahora la gente pensara que soy la representación de aquello en lo que pocos creen. Estoy muerta-. Dijo cabizbaja.

Godric, estudiaba cada gesto que Hermione realizaba al escuchar a sus compañeros hablar. La chica en si era de lo más extraña, nada que hubiera visto antes, o conocido, pero luego recordó que ella no era de ahí y que lo más probables es que la humanidad hubiera avanzado, tanto en pensamiento como en tecnología. La verdad es que no podía esperar más para poder platicar con la joven un rato a solas. _Bien, al parecer este año escolar se tornara interesante._ Pensó Godric mientras veía como la plática cambiaba de tema pero ya no escucho más en cuanto noto que las dos fundadoras comentaban sobre hacerle un cambio de imagen a la castaña. _Mujeres._

-Bueno, damas, me retiro. Lady Granger espero disfrute su estancia en Hogwarts-. Dijo Gryffindor para después abandonar la sala.

Notando que se habían quedado solas con la chica rápidamente comenzaron a realizar diversos hechizos sobre el cabello castaño de la joven. _Y yo que pensé que me había escapado de las manos de Ginny y me vengo a encontrar a estas dos. P_ensó la chica dejándose hacer, sabía que esta era una lucha perdida.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n

-Tu núcleo mágico se está recuperando más rápido de lo que esperaba-. Informo madame Vera después de haber revisado a Hermione.- Duraste una semana inconsciente, lo que no es raro teniendo en cuenta que cuando la encontraron sus defensas estaban por los suelos incluso llegó a insinuarle a Godric que la chica podría llegar a perder la vida.

Hermione no dijo nada, simplemente se dedicaba a observar como la enfermera le aplicaba diversos conjuros para verificar que todo se encontrara en orden. El que le dijeran había estado inconsciente una semana entera le provoco un shock que si se hubiera encontrado en su época ya se encontraría en la biblioteca consultado libro acá y libro allá para poder ponerse al corriente de las clases perdidas. No sería diferente en aquellos momentos si tenía presente que se integraría a las clases un mes después de que estas iniciaran y aparte tenía que encontrar la manera de regresar a su época.

En esos momentos simplemente se encontraba acompañada de Godric Gryffindor, que, desde que había despertado no lo había dejado sola. Agradecía el detalle del león sobre todo ahora que no conocía a nadie y no sabía cómo moverse en los círculos de aquella sociedad tan machista y tan pegada a la religión católica. Tenía que admitir que aquello le asustaba un poco, nada era más poderoso que un ser humano tan arraigado a su creencia.

-¿Qué edad tiene, Lady Granger?-. Sólo habían pasado 4 días desde que despertó y él se empeñaba en llamarla tan formalmente. Le molestaban las formalidades desde aquella vez en que su abuela intento enseñarle los modelas de las altas sociedades, gracias a Merlin aquel verano Harry y Ron la habían salvado invitándola a ir a la Madriguera a pasar lo que restaba de vacaciones.

-Hermione-. Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa, todavía le resultaba intimidante aquel hombre, después de todo era el fundador de su casa.

-Disculpa-. Contestó algo desconcertado.

-No me gustan mucho los formalismos así que agradecería que me llamaras por mi nombre de pila, claro, si no es mucha molestia-. Dijo apenada, tal vez en el presente en el que ahora se encontraba aquello era considerado una falta de respeto. Bueno, tendría que enfrentarse a las consecuencias.

-Pues en ese caso tú tendrás que hacer lo mismo pero solamente cuando nos encontremos sólo, después de todo seré tu profesor-. Le informo feliz a la joven. Ella le sonrió y él se encontró encantado con esas sonrisas.

-Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, tengo 18 años.

-Vaya, eso quiere decir que…-. Dejo la frase a medias para que la chica pudiera completarla y así confirmar sus sospechas.

-Por ciertos motivos perdí mi último año-. Explico Hermione.- pero antes de venir aquí, me encontraba recursándolo.

-Y esos motivos no piensas decírmelos ¿verdad?-. Hermione negó con un movimiento de cabeza. Y así continuaron hablando de todo y nada.

Salazar Slytherin se encontraba fuera de la enfermería, no sabia el motivo del por qué se encontraba ahí. Lo que veía no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Podía observar, como la bestia de Gryffindor, charlaba animadamente con la pequeña joven, que de vez en cuando le arrancaba una sonora risa.

Sin más miramientos y ninguna palabra, se retiro a sus aposentos, sintiendo una sensación de incomodidad en él.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n

Aquí el segundo capítulo completamente editado /._./ la verdad es que me gusta más como está quedando la historia 3 bien, espero traerles el tercer capítulo pronto, la universidad me consume pero sé que puedo con ella.

Espero sus comentarios :DD Muchos, muchos. Estos me motivan a traerles más rápido los capítulos ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Todo corresponde a su respectiva autora.

Capítulo 3

-Sigo sin entender porque debo pasar otra vez por la selección de casas- refunfuñaba la castaña al verse de nuevo en una situación que la llenaba de nervios. Días antes había hablado con Godric sobre su estadía en el castillo, él gentilmente le informo que debería de pasar por el sombrero una vez más para que de esta manera no se levantaran sospechas entre el alumnado.

-No podemos simplemente ir y ponerte en Gryffindor, querida-. Le explicaba de nuevo Helga-. Estoy segura de que Godric ya habló de esto contigo.

-Sí, lo hizo-. Dijo Hermione dándose por vencida, ya habían tenido muchas veces esa discusión y curiosamente siempre terminaba perdiendo. No es que no confiara en que quedaría en Gryffindor, sólo que no podía hacer nado con los nervios que se apoderaban de ella. Debería aprender a relajarse.

Había pasado una semana en la enfermería después de haber despertado y a la mitad de la misma, Godric le había informado sobre la selección. Esa misma tarde se encontró discutiendo con el hombre, ninguno de sus argumentos valieron para salvarse de aquella situación. Recordaba lo terco que había sido Godric con respecto a que fuera una alumna más en vez de dejarla como una docente más, después de todo sus conocimientos superaban los de un estudiante promedio. Bien, por el momento tendría que atenerse a lo que los fundadores dijeran, después de todo sólo en ellos confiaba.

Y ahora simplemente esperaba fuera del gran comedor junto con Rowena y Helga, al parecen entraría acompañada de ellas dos. Cada una de las fundadoras portaba el uniforme que las identificaba como jefas de casa. Hermione simplemente llevaba el vestido que conformaba el uniforme escolar junto con un laborioso recogido. Su cabello nunca se había encontrado tan domado. Por un momento se cuestionó el cómo debería de actuar, conocía la mente cerrada que llegaban a tener en aquellos años. Al último momento no le importó, no cambiaría su forma de pensar, no cambiario por lo que había estado luchado desde que entró a Hogwarts, les mostraría que ella, siendo una mujer, podía desenvolverse como cualquier hombre.

Las puertas se abrieron, y aunque intento evitarlo todo su cuerpo se tenso. Entró con todo el valor Gryffindor que pudo reunir. La determinación nació de un momento a otro y sólo fue cuestión de que entrara para que cientos de pares de ojos de clavaran en su persona, como si fuera una atracción a la cual mirar ya que nunca más se daría un acontecimiento como este. En la mesa de los profesores pudo distinguir a Godric y Salazar. Los dos le clavaban la mirada.

Godric había resultado ser un hombre maravillo. Rondaba casi en los treinta y aun así podía notar todavía la energía y mente de un joven soñador, de aquel que a descubierto la más grande de las ideas y que nada lograra que cambie de opinión. Era terco, un muy terco león. Hermione constantemente reía ante la actitud del hombre aunque esta luego le sacara de quicio al no conseguir que el director la mandara directo a Gryffindor, a donde pertenecía. Al parecer le divertía el hecho de que ella se muriera de nervios al ser el centro de atención.

La mirada de Salazar fue la que le descoloco por unos segundos, nunca se imaginó el recibir atención de aquel hombre que proclamaba la pureza de sangre. En todo el tiempo que paso en la enfermería solo había visto a Salazar una vez. El día que despertó. Se veía misterioso y peligroso, la miraba sin perderse ningún movimiento suyo. Ella le sostuvo la mirada. No tenía por qué tenerle miedo, ya antes se había enfrentado a serpientes de su calibre. No le importo que alguno de los otros fundadores se diera cuenta, ella le contestaría la mirada demostrándole que no podría amedrentarla, que era una oponente digna.

-En estos momentos se llevara acabo la selección de casa de Lady Hermione Granger-. Ante el anuncio de Gryffindor la mayoría de los alumnos que se encontraban en esos momentos cenando clavo su mirada en Hermione. Bien, una cosa era tener la mirada de dos de los fundadores en ella pero tener la mirada de todos los presentes clavada en ella ya era otro asunto. Con los nervios renovados se encamino al asiento que Rowena le indicaba que debía tomar. Sintió como le colocaban el sombrero que años más adelante la seleccionaría para la casa Gryffindor pero la situación era completamente diferente y en esos momentos sólo le quedaba esperar que todo se encaminara por el buen camino.

-Ahora, veremos lo que el sombrero seleccionador tiene que decir-. Dijo Rowena emocionada.

-Espera, espera, espera-. Farfulló- ¿quieres decir que todos escucharan?- pregunto, eso no pasaba en su época.

-Claro-. Le contestó Hufflepuff como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Claramente ella había olvidado en ese preciso momento que ella no era de esa época.

Y sin ninguna otra oportunidad el sombrero empezó a ver dentro de ella. Estaba segura que nada bueno saldría de eso. No tenía idea de qué diría el sombrero, Hermione ya no tenía tiempo para pedirle que callara aquellas cosas que pudieran causar controversia en aquel año. No está muy segura que en 1600 se tomaran bien el que una mujer participara en una guerra. Tendría que tener la esperanza de que alguna de las maestra no la tomara como proyecto para encaminarlo por el camino recto de una buena futura ama de casa.

-Mmmmm… pero que interesante-. Decía el raro objeto- grandes cicatrices marcan tu alma, pero posees una inteligencia inigualable. Una guerra cambia a la gente-. Las exclamaciones de asombro no se hicieron esperar, los cuatro fundadores reprimieron un escalofrió antes esto, la lastima se mostró en cada uno de ellos, aunque Salazar la disimulo muy bien- tú corazón lo indica, tu casa es y será ¡GRYFFINDOR!-. Terminó gritando. La mesa de los leones estalló en aplausos, Hermione feliz de seguir en su casa se encamino a su lugar correspondiente. Al parecer era una leona de corazón.

Una vez en su mesa dirigió la mirada a las cuatro personas que conocía. Helga y Rowena la miraban felices, al parecer ellas ya contaban con que terminara en la casa del director. Godric tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la chica no tenía idea de la felicidad que embargaba al hombre. Salazar apretaba, en puños, las manos bajo la mesa, mientras le dirigía una gélida mirada, ante esto la castaña sintió un escalofrió bajar por su espina dorsal. Ese hombre estaba loco y lo más probables que fuera hereditario, eso explicaría porque el loco de su descendiente había tratado de hacerse del mundo mágico pasando a perjudicar al mundo muggle.

La cena transcurrió de lo mas normal, salvo el hecho de que cada que sus compañeros le preguntaban sobre su procedencia ella tenía que ingeniárselas para mentir y que nadie sospechara. No le interesaba interactuar con los que ahora fungían como sus compañeros. Mientras menos se relacionara cuando llegara el momento de regresar a su época nadie se preocuparía por su paradero. Una vez hubo terminado su cena se encaminó a la salida del gran comedor, su cuerpo le pesaba, las emociones del día la superaron y ahora era su cuerpo el que sufría las consecuencias, podría apostar que hasta su alma estaba llena de cansancio. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Godric a un pasillo después del comedor.

-¡Felicidades! Al parecer eres una leona de corazón-. Le felicito, el ahora, jefe de su casa. No pensó que lo vería, ella sólo quería llegar a su cuarto y tumbarse a dormir pero al parecer el hombre se había empeñado en esperarla.

-Gracias, la verdad estoy muy feliz-. Y, ofreciéndole un brazo a Hermione, que acepto gustosa, se encaminaron a su destino, aun que Gryffindor se moría por preguntar sobre la supuesta guerra que había vivido ella. No se imagina la vida que pudo haber tenido. Cuando la conoció nunca relaciono con ella alguna guerra futura. Simplemente pensaba que había viajado al pasado por algún hechizo mal realizado y que con algo de mala suerte ella había sido víctima de los resultados. Al parecer nada era como lo imaginaba.

Durante todo el camino hacia la sala común de Gryffindor platicaron de todo y nada. Godric estaba fascinado con la muchacha, nunca había conocido a alguien con la delicadeza de la joven pero a la vez con una sorprendente determinación con la que defendía sus creencias. Simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en ella, tal pareciera que era la chica ideal para él.

Desde las sombras que le proporcionaban los pasillos, Salazar seguía a la pareja. Sentía una inmensa necesidad de hablar con ella, pero no sabía cómo. Las palabras del sombrero seleccionar le habían descolocado y el hecho de que ella tuviera esas vivencias sólo le hacía pensar que era portadora de un gran conocimiento en lo que a las artes mágicas se trataba. _A pesar de que fuera una muggle. _De un momento a otro les vio llegar a su destino. El león le susurraba algo al oído de la leona. _Demasiado cerca, pensó_.

Hermione necesitaba entrar de una buena vez a su casa, se moría de sueño, pero primero tenía que lograr que Godric se retirara para poder comprobar lo que desde hacía algunos instantes llegaba intuyendo.

-Que duerma bien, Lady Granger-. Con una ceja enarcada, Hermione le miraba con algo de sorpresa, pensó que ya no se hablarían de manera tan formal, rápidamente olvido eso en cuanto vio la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro del hombre. Godric se tranquilizo al ver como la joven le regalaba una deslumbrante sonrisa, comprendiendo que ella había entendido su broma. Con un beso en la mejilla se despidió, retirándose a sus aposentos. Hermione le vio irse, haciendo finta de entrar pudo divisar como una silueta más alta que ella salía de su escondite dispuesta a retirarse.

-Buenas noches Slytherin–. Dijo con toda la calma del mundo. El hombre simplemente se quedó quieto en su lugar, dándose al completo por descubierto y volviéndose para clavar sus ojos grises en los miel de ella.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Actualice (YEEEEEEEEI)

Bien, estos últimos meses no han sido lo mío e.e la escuela me consume por completo peeeeeeroooo como ya estoy de vacaciones podre actualizar más seguido x)

Reviews = actualización más rápida / . _ . /


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Salazar no sabía que decir, o hacer. Lo habían descubierto y nada más y nada menos que aquella niña que había llegado del futuro. Había planeado hablar con ella una vez saliera del gran comedor, tal vez convencerla de que la casa Slytherin era la mejor opción para ella. Después de todo si la tenía en su casa podría tener un acceso más fácil a los conocimientos de los que ella era dueña.

-Lady Granger-. Dijo al fin, con clara burla, tratando de ocultar el hecho de que había sido descubierto infraganti. Ya bastante era que le hubiera seguido con oscuras intenciones.

-Hermione-. Le aclaró la chica. Sinceramente odiaba que se refirieran a ella con el honorifico de Lady, estaba completamente segura de que en diversas ocasiones esa palabra no quedaba con ella-.O Granger, da igual sólo deja esa palabra de lado ¿sí?-. Hermione no entendía la amabilidad con la que lo estaba tratando, igual se debía al hecho de que el hombre no había intentado algo contra ella. Y aunque no lo admitiera estaba emociona de poder conocer a alguien tan representativo como aquel hombre, después de todo él había ayudado a la edificación de la escuela. Por el momento no importaba que fuera el mayor representante de la pureza de la sangre.

Las palabras de la chica le sorprendieron un poco, pero sabiendo ocultarlo sabiamente. Tenía claro que debía ser amable con ella para poder obtener aquella información que lo llevaría a la grandeza y aun así dejo que su serpiente interna hablara por él.- ¿Por qué he de querer llamar por su nombre a una sangre sucia como tú? O más importante ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así, sin nada de respeto?-. Escupió, Salazar, con veneno en su voz. Y si no fuera por los reflejos que lo caracterizaban nunca se habría dado cuenta del rasgo de dolor que surco por el rostro de la castaña, sin duda alguna un golpe bajo para ella.

Hermione sabia con quien hablaba y a pesar de ya haberse acostumbrado a dicho insulto no pudo evitar el dolor que emergió de su pecho. Una cosa era que lo escuchara de Malfoy, incluso el tono y el desprecio ya lo tenía previsto, pero ahora, el desagrado e incluso la ira estaban impregnados en la voz del hombre frente a ella, sin lugar a dudas la crudeza causaba una gran herida.

Él sentía como la mirada de ella se clavaba en su persona, con un odio que pondría a temblar a cualquiera, pero a él no. Se sintió miserable en esos momentos, como si quisiera que la joven nunca hubiera escuchado esas palabras salir de su boca, ahora su plan se iría a la borda… lo mejor será que pensara mejor las cosas y planeara un mejor plan para hacerse los conocimientos de la joven.

-Tienes razón, por qué habría una hija de muggles, querer llevarse bien con el rey serpiente- soltó irónicamente Hermione. Salazar medio sonrió a la pequeña criatura que tenia frente a él, ella simplemente quería llevar la fiesta en paz y que hacia él, claro echarla a perder, por eso no entendía como Godric se empecinaba en pasar tiempo con él- pues déjeme decirle Señor Gran Pureza que no le volveré a molestar.

Hermione indignada trató de entrar de una buena vez a la torre. No lo logró. Salazar la había tomado del brazo arrinconándola entre la pared y su cuerpo. Un rico aroma a hierbas le llego del cuerpo del hombre. Sin ser consiente acerco su cuerpo un poco más al del él para deleite del fundador.

-A mí no me hablas así- dijo apretando mas a la chica- ¿entendiste?- susurró en un tono mordaz a la altura de su lóbulo derecho, aspirando su olor a vainilla. La soltó, provocando que cayera de bruces al suelo, y le dedico su mirada más envenenada. Hermione estaba empezando a pensar que Slytherin era bipolar.

-¿Y, según tú, cómo piensas hacerlo?- Dijo la castaña sin medir sus palabras, tal pareciera que aún se encontraba en su tiempo

-Tengo varios métodos, querida, pero por el momento es mejor que no te enteres de ellos, siempre dicen que es de mala suerte arruinarle la sorpresa a una… _Dama-. _La voz de Salazar envolvió a la chica causando que ella sólo fuera capaz de procesar tardíamente la amenaza que sutilmente le había lanzado. Para Hermione no fue difícil saber a qué se refería el hombre.

-El basilisco-. Susurró la castaña sin ser consiente. Hundida en sus pensamientos.

Slytherin se había quedado de piedra ¿Cómo es que ella sabia acerco de eso? Estaba totalmente seguro de que todo ese asunto se encontraba en secreto y que la única manera en que la mocosa supiera de es en su que en su época el terror que se escondía en su cámara hubiera despertado. Granger aprovechando el estado del hombre entro como alma que lleva el diablo, dirigiéndose a su habitación. Al final se había dado cuenta de que lo dicho sin pensar había llegado a los oídos de la serpiente-

Había metido la pata y ahora sólo le quedaba enfrentarse a Salazar cuando este le exigiera respuesta a las preguntas que en esos momentos se estuvieran formando en su mente.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Pensó que al tener a los cuatro fundadores impartiéndole clases será de lo mas excitante, atendría la oportunidad de aprender cosas nuevas. Pero no fue así, la decepción que tenía era claramente expresada en su rostro. Por primera vez se permitió pensar en donde estaba y las cosas que todavía no habían sucedido.

-Lady Granger- la voz profunda y grave la sobresalto.

-Sala… Slytherin- frunció el ceño al ver frente a ella al dueño de aquella hechizante voz- ¿Qué quieres?

-Esa no es manera de hablarle a tu profesor- contestó burlón.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. Él tenía razón y odiaba tener que admitirlo. Salazar se sentía tentado por el acto de la muchacha, pareciera que le invitara a sus labios. Rápidamente alejo esos pensamientos, ella era una impura.

-Mis disculpas Sir Slytherin- farfulló la chica- ahora si me disculpa, deseó ir a la biblioteca- desde el momento en que supo donde se encontraba tuvo el gran impulso de ir a conocer el que siempre había sido su santuario.

Indignado, Salazar la tomó de la muñeca con fuerza, pero sin llegar a lastimarla y la acerco a su cuerpo, comprobando lo pequeña que era ante su persona. Se recreó en su persona y estuvo tentado a hechizarla con tal de que dejara mandarle esa mirada tan hostil pero rápidamente recordó quién era él y el papel que supuestamente tenía que interpretar.

-No se te olvide que tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente- susurró cerca de sus labios, casi tocándolos, y sin mas se alejo de ahí antes de que algo ocurriera.

Hermione sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo. De un modo u otro tendría que evitar que esa conversación se llevara a cabo. Ese hombre era el que menos tenía que saber sobre ella, sobre lo que sabía y lo que en un futuro pasaría. Lo mejor sería que mantuviera una presencia baja. Tratando de alejar la plática tenida, se encamino al hogar de los libros. El castillo en si no había cambiado mucho, más bien en el transcurso de toda la historia simplemente se había modernizado.

Las grandes puertas estaban frente a ella, abiertas, al parecer el lugar le esperaba. Parecía más vacio de lo que recordaba, pero al instante comprendió que con el transcurso de los años muchos libros fueron formando parte del mobiliario. En las mesas del fondo pudo distinguir a un grupo de Slytherin, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue un muchacho de cabellera platinada y ojos de mercurio, ojos que miraban a su dirección para clavarse en ella.

_Malfoy._

Algo le decía que él era el antepasado de cierto hurón. Decidida a ignorar la presencia de él y su sequito de serpientes, se colocó en una mesa pegada a la estantería cerca de la zona prohibida. Accesibilidad a la mano. Si bien sabía que los fundadores le ayudarían a solucionar su problema no podía simplemente quedarse a esperar por los resultados, ella comenzaría la propia, más le valia prevenir.

Aunque primeramente tendría que encargarse de los deberes que les habían dejado aquel día y por primera vez, sintió el deseo no querer realizar la tarea, era como volver a repetir un año, tantas cosas ya vistas, parecía más un repaso que el inicio de un nuevo curso. Tan concentraba estaba lamentando su suerte que no se percato de que cierto muchacho de cabello claro se acercaba a donde ella se encontraba.

-Muy difícil para ti, sangre sucia-. La ofensa no le dolió como las primeras veces que la había escuchado, aunque no le sorprendía que ya todo Hogwarts supiera de su origen de nacimiento, Salazar se había encargado de dar a conocer la noticia en clases de pociones.

-Malfoy ¿no?- preguntó aunque ya supiera la respuesta- por qué no vas y terminas con lo tuyo. Aquí nadie te ha solicitado.

-No eres nadie para ordenarme- gruñó_. Cómo es posible que no le afecten mis palabras, comúnmente tiemblan y lloran, ella parece de lo más tranquila, pensaba el rubio._

-Oh, discúlpeme su majestad…- se quedó callada, no le agrada tener que usar su apellido con esa frase, aumentaría mas su ego- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-preguntó.

-No tengo por qué contestarte, pero aun así lo haré- dijo- Soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy- los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos. _Pero qué curioso es el mundo, se decía mentalmente._

-Mmmm… te pareces a alguien que conozco- fue lo único que dijo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a compararme con alguno de tus amiguitos?- indignado, contenía las ganas de atacarla. Nadie comparaba a un Malfoy con un sucio muggle.

-Yo nunca dije que fuera mi amigo, es más, cómo decirlo ¡un hurón albino!- con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, se levantó de su mesa y con paso ligero se dispuso a buscar un libro cualquiera.

Las mejillas se le tiñeron de un rojo escarlata por la furia, se sentía humillado, y claro no iba a dejar tal acto impune. Con varita en mano apunto a la grácil figura, dispuesto a conseguir su venganza.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Salazar lamentaba su suerte, después de haber dejado a Lady-sangre sucia- Granger, como él le llamaba, se había topado con la bestia de Godric, que ahora demandaba que le acompañara a la biblioteca.

-Puedo saber el por qué tengo que acompañarte- dijo la serpiente con su usual siseo. Fastidiado con la presencia del pelirrojo.

-Necesito un par de libros, tu opinión me seria de gran ayuda- contestó pensativo, dudando un instante en compartir sus pensamientos con Salazar, al final decidió que eso quedaría para otro momento.

-Lo que me faltaba- murmuró Slytherin.

Se encontraban algo alejados de su destino, lo que significaba caminar un buen rato en compañía del león. Y ahí estaban, un felino junto a el reptil, tratando de soportarse, claro esto de parte de la serpiente.

-Salazar, ¿Qué piensas de Lady Granger?- preguntó Godric, tratando de romper el extraño silencio que se había instalado alrededor de ellos.

-Es una entrometida, insufrible, cabello de paja- fue la contestación, una totalmente a lo que pensaba Godric.

-Creo que te equivocas compañero. Es una jovencita inteligente, hábil y valiente, y ni que decir de su belleza- replicó el león, que desde su perspectiva veía a Hermione como un ángel.

-Que haya estado en una guerra no dice nada- contraatacó la serpiente, algo turbado por la confesión sobre la muchacha, él pensaba lo mismo.

-Dice mucho, ella participó y fue parte esencial de ese horrible evento, estoy seguro- afirmó Godric, ignorando la mueca que le dedicaba Salazar.

Y entonces fue cuando lo oyeron, voces con un tono más alto de lo que deberían. Pensando que se trataba de las típicas peleas entre los alumnos se apresuraron a llegar al lugar del suceso, comúnmente aquellos problemas siempre mandaban a un estudiante a la enfermería y luego tenían que hacer un mundo de papeles con las quejas de los padres.

-¡Protego!- pronunció Hermione que tras la guerra vivida había mejorado sus reflejos logrando defenderse, y que el hechizo rebotara e impactara a Malfoy, mandándolo contra una estantería.

-¡¿Pero qué sucede aquí?!- el gritó de Godric Gryffindor resonó en todo el lugar.

-El muy cobarde me ataco por la espalda- chilló Hermione con las mejillas rojas, ocasionando que los dos hombres la observaran, uno más abiertamente que otro.

-¡Cállate!- gritó Malfoy, ya algo recuperado.

-Ven y cállame- le reto la chica.

-Basta los dos- ordenó Godric- en consecuencia a sus actos, me veré en la necesidad de imponerles un castigo. Nunca pensé este comportamiento de alumnos tan ejemplares.

Lo único que le faltaba, ser castigada solo por haberse defendido. Que injusta podía ser la vida sin proponérselo. Aunque se alegraba un poco al saber que no sólo ella había salido perjudicada.

-Señor Malfoy, usted cumplirá castigo conmigo- una mirada de asco se posó en Draco, Hermione no dejaba de sonreír, que peor castigo podría tener una serpiente, claro, pasar el día con un león- Lady Granger, usted lo llevara a cabo con Salazar- y ahí fue cuando el que ahora sonreía era el rubio.

Gryffindor tenía la idea de que los castigos nunca debían de ser impartidos por la casa del alumno que habría infringido las reglas, así, de este modo, no habría preferencias. En esos momentos odiaba haber impuesto esa regla.

Slytherin se reía por dentro, al parecer esa plática pendiente que tenía con la leona se llevaría más pronto de lo esperado. _Bien, era hora de poner su plan en marcha._

Hermione ya no sabía ni que pensar, eran unos injustos y ellos lo tenían presente. Habiendo recogido sus cosas y con paso decidido decidió regresar a su torre y no bajar, si era posible, nunca más.

-La espero a las 10 pm en mi despacho Lady Granger- Hermione simplemente apretó en puños sus manos y salió de la biblioteca.

Los dos fundadores la siguieron con la mirada, para que después Salazar les gritara a los alumnos restantes. Sí, un día típico.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Godric trato de hablar con Hermione durante toda la tarde, pero ella ni siquiera había bajado a cenar. La joven se sentía decepcionada ante el acto de injusticia en el que se había visto envuelta. Pensaba que por lo menos tendría un poco más de tranquilidad, pero se equivocó.

Llevaba un buen rato ignorando su hambre, no tenía ganas de hablar. Agradecía el no tener que compartir habitación. Sabía que se estaba comportando como una chiquilla pero en esos momentos no le importaba. Necesitaba unos minutos a sola. Necesitaba replantearse todo y sobre todo prepararse mentalmente para su castigo con el rey de las serpientes.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

A las 10 en punto se encontraba llamando a la puerta del despacho de la más grande serpiente que había conocido. Un sonriente Slytherin la recibió.

-Bien ¿Qué podre hacer contigo?- dijo Salazar una vez que ella se hubiera sentado frente a él.

Curiosamente el hombre solo le hablaba de manera formal en la presencia de alguien más, pero nada más se encontraban solos y la trataba de tú. Todo lo contrario a Godric que solo le hablaba de ese modo frente a los alumnos.

-Ya lo sé, por qué no… - un estrepitoso ruido se hizo presente en las mazmorras, dejándolo sin palabras.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Hermione insegura.

-Quédate aquí, no te muevas- con pasos silenciosos Salazar se acerco a la puerta, al abrirla no lo gusto nada lo que vio.

-¡Dios mío!-exclamo la castaña sobresaltándolo.

De un ágil movimiento tomó a Hermione de la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo, cerró la puerta y puso un potente hechizo silenciador.

-Cállate- susurró- o quieres que nos mate-. Soltó el pelinegro.

-¿Cómo quieres que me callé? Un basilisco esta rondando los pasillos- habló en voz baja- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-¿Vamos?, querrás decir haré- dijo- tú te quedas aquí hasta que resuelva esto.

Sin esperar una respuesta abandono el lugar, dejando a una joven preocupada e inquieta por el anterior tacto. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a quedarse sin hacer nada pero en esos momentos no le quedaba más alternativa. Sólo esperaba que nada malo sucediera.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

¡Volví¡ Con vacaciones incluidas C:

Lamento muchísimo la tardanza pero estoy casi en las últimas de la escuela y con el trabajo ya no tengo nada de tiempo. Pero de que termino la historia la termino.

Ahora mejor ya ni les digo cuando actualizo porque luego no cumplo, pero eso sí, ya serán más seguidas.

Hasta la próxima :D

Reviews= autora feliz= actualización.


	5. Chapter 5

Todo corresponde a su respectiva autora, lo que no asocien con ella en totalmente mío.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Capitulo 5

Regresar al basilisco a las criptas subterráneas había sido demasiado sencillo, hablar pársel le resultó una gran ventaja para deshacerse del monstruo. Aun no se explicaba cómo es que esté había logrado salir a los pasillos del castillo. Esto sólo le demostraba que tenía que irse con cuidado mientras el fanfarrón de Gryffindor estuviera rondando por el castillo, sencillamente podía afirmar que ese entrometido hombre comenzaba a sospechar de él. Debería de empezar a manejarse con más precaución aunque si bien lo pensaba la presencia de la sangre sucia podía ayudarlo, inconscientemente, a distraer al león. Y aunque en un principio le parecio una idea oportuna de un momento a otro le empezó a incomodar.

Algo cansado y con un dolor de cabeza comenzando a formarse regreso a su despacho, nada mas empezaban las clases y ya sentía los problemas lo absorbían.

Al entrar a su despacho cierto olor a canela invadió sus fosas nasales, era de esas esencias de las que nunca te cansarías de oler y que de cierta forma siempre estaría presente en tu vida de una manera inconsciente deseando desesperadamente encontrar la fuente. Salazar encontró a Hermione dormida sobre su escritorio, sus brazos conformaban la almohada. Esa imagen, rara pero a la vez hermosa, de la joven sólo le daba una visión frágil de la misma, como si fuera romperse con el más mínimo contacto.

Tomó asiento y se dedicó a observarla, los rasgos de su cara se mostraban delicados, sin mancha alguna de oscuridad. Sus manos a la vista parecían hechas de la mas fina seda pero al momento de acariciarlas comprobó que una ligera aspereza junto con una que otra cicatriz. El hombre noto que la chica se encontraba en una posición incomoda, así que, después de una batalla interna, de si debía hacerlo o no, decidió que era la mejor opción y aunque si alguien más se enteraba pondría en duda su juicio no pudo evitar su acción futura. La tomó en brazos y se dirigió a sus aposentos, en el camino la castaña se acurruco en su pecho, buscando calor. Salazar, por primera vez en su vida, deseo que ese momento nunca terminara, que ella se quedara así, en sus brazos. Por primera sintió el calor de otra persona alrededor de él. Y, aunque sonara en contra de sus creencias, esperaba que no fuera el único momento que pudiera compartir con la chica.

Al llegar, la acomodó en la cama, la arropó y dejó que siguiera en el mundo de Morfeo. Él tomó lugar en uno de los sillones, menos cómodo pero que serviría para que pasara la noche en vela, después de todo no creía que el sueño lo visitara. La miraba removerse entre las sabanas de seda negra, cada cierto tiempo la escuchaba murmurar cosas ininteligibles. Deseo poder estar en la cama también. Y en cuanto estas palabras penetraron las mató, tanto a esas como a los deseos que anteriormente había tenido. No podía permitirse debilidades y por cualquier lado que lo observara esa chica lo era. Y la prueba de ella era el gran interés que estaba generando en él. Lo mejor sería recordarse quienes eran y que por más que quisiera nada podía cambiar. Él era Salazar Slytherin y ella una simple sangre sucia.

Tal y como pensó, eso noche no durmió nada, pareciera que el dios de los sueños lo odiaba y eso sumándole a todo pensamiento dirigido a la chica que en esos momentos dormía en su cama. La vio despertar alrededor de las seis de la mañana. ¿Qué reacción tendría al darse cuenta donde se encontraba?, se preguntaba Slytherin.

Hace mucho que Hermione no tenía una noche como aquella, había dormido tan bien. La cama parecía tener algún tipo de relajante porque después de que Salazar saliera ya no se había enterado de nada. Entonces la vela se encendió.

-¡Salazar!-. gritó alarmada.

-¿Qué?-. escuchó que le contestaban desde la otra parte de la habitación.

Hermione no supo si lo hizo inconsciente o conscientemente pero se lanzó a los brazos del hombre, y lo abrazó protectoramente. Todo el cuerpo de Salazar se tensó ante el acto. Nunca nadie le había abrazo de tal modo y por un instante no supo que hacer.

-Dios, estaba tan preocupada-. Murmuraba la joven lo bastante alto que fue escuchada aunque después de meditar lo que estaba haciendo y con quien, se apartó como si el contacto le quemara-. Lo siento-. Dijo Hermione con las mejillas rojas. Había sido un impulso y no consiguió reprimirlo a tiempo.

Salazar estaba sorprendido, aunque la seriedad de su rostro mostrara lo contrario, nunca había estado presente en ese tipo de contactos, en los que demostrabas cariño, sólo sabia en que consistían y las posibles reacciones que causaban en las personas.

-Que una sangre sucia como tú abrace a alguien como yo, es despreciable-. dijo mientras estampaba a Hermione contra la pared y la aprisionaba entre la piedra y su cuerpo-. Nunca vuelvas a hacerlo-. Siseo a la altura se su oreja, sintió como la chica se estremecía y eso le encanto. Le encantaba el miedo que causa a las personas, como las pupilas se dilataban y el cuerpo comienza a temblar. Con una sonrisa se separó de la chica. Era momento de terminar con los juegos.

En cuanto se encontró libre, Hermione, salió de la habitación, ¿Cómo pudo haber llegado a preocuparse por él? Pero esa era la verdad, había temido que algo le llegara a pasar a Salazar, ella sabía lo que era estar frente a una bestia de aquel calibre. Con los puños apretados y las lágrimas retinadas solo pudo cuestionarse su preocupación por la serpiente y cómo es que agradecía, agrediéndola e insultándola. Pero qué más esperaba del rey de las serpientes.

Corrió por las mazmorras hasta llegar al vestíbulo, sabía que no debía de llamar la atención y una vez que se encontrara en los corredores superiores tendría que aparentar que estaba dando un paseo.

Al llegar a su habitación agradeció que no la tuviera que compartir. No faltaba mucho para que empezaran las clases, como un torbellino se alistó y bajo a tomar un rápido desayuno; una tostada y un zumo de calabaza bastaría, por lo menos hasta la hora de comer. Ese día no tenía clases con la serpiente y agradecía enormemente eso.

-¿_Por qué tuve que abrazarlo_?-. Pensaba Hermione mientras llegaba a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

La clase no le proporciono conocimientos que antes no tuviera, incluso varios métodos le parecían incoherentes. Lo único interesante fue el reporte que les mandaron a realizar, uno sobre los basiliscos, tal vez podría pedirle ayuda a Salazar. Con esa idea sólo pudo sonreír.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La biblioteca era una buena opción para realizar la tarea, pero después del trago amargo que había pasado el día anterior decidió ir a la orilla del lago. Volver al lugar en donde todo comenzó no le afecto tanto como había supuesto. Se le hacia tan extraña no ver al calamar gigante saltando de un lado a otro.

No tardo ni dos horas en terminar el trabajo, la verdad le resulto de lo más sencillo sin los murmullos que probablemente estaría escuchando en la biblioteca. Se quedo un rato más, pensaba exactamente qué debería hacer. Era claro que no podría quedarse todo un año varada en el pasado, esto causaría consecuencias desastrosas para el futuro. Por lo que desde el día siguiente comenzaría a buscar formar de regresar a su tiempo.

Si bien todavía no entendía el por qué se encontraba en aquella época no podía dejar de pensar que todo sería tomado con sabiduría y una vez que todo regresara a la normalidad terminaría el colegio y se iría a otro continente donde pudiera estar sólo y así poder tener unos meses de paz antes de adentrarse al mundo laborar. Desde su punto de vista nada sonaba fuera de lugar pero primero lo primero, regresar. Ya sea con ayuda o sin ella.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Godric, Helga y Rowena daban un paseo por los alrededores del castillo, el año apenas estaba comenzando y los alumnos ya se estaban mostrando con un comportamiento inadecuado. Cuando llegaron al lago negro divisaron la figura de la viajera, que mantenía la vista clavada en la superficie acuosa. El león con una gran sonrisa se fue acercando. Las dos mujeres, con mente soñadora, empezaron a trazar futuros planes.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Tras recapitular todos los hechos que la habían llevado a la situación en la que se encontraba, fácilmente concluyó que todo era culpa de su pelirrojo amigo.

-Todo es tu culpa, Ronald-. Se lamentó Hermione, sus sentimientos por el pecoso ya no eran los mismos. Todo era tan distinto ahora. Por lo menos ahora lo tenía todo claro y se daba cuenta de que se había comportado como una chiquilla berrinchuda al aferrarse a una ilusión como lo era Ronald. Ahora podía ver todo con más claridad y por fin respirar tranquila. Por lo menos ese aspecto de su vida ya estaba aclarado.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Godric había escuchado a Hermione. Nunca había pensado que existiera alguien en el corazón de la muchacha por lo que cuando escuchó aquello dudo un poco en acercarse, pero haciendo acopio a su tan característico valor se acercó a la muchacha.

-¿Hermione?-. Preguntó el gran hombre.

-¿Eh? Ah, Godric, hola-. Saludó la castaña, dejando a un lado sus pensamientos.

-¿Puedo?-. Tras un asentimiento de cabeza tomo asiento al costado de la chica.

Un silencio, nada incomodo, se instaló, simplemente contemplaron el lago. De un momento a otro Hermione recostó su cabeza en el hombro del hombre. Se sentía sola, no tenia a sus amigos y ni que decir de su familia. Los extrañaba. Y ahí estaba él, ese gran hombre, el fundador de su casa, el gran hombre que tanto representaba en un futuro y que será el estandarte para representar la valentía de la que todos los Gryffindor eran poseedores. Godric sintió como la chica se recargaba en él y no pudo más que aceptar el gesto. No era muy dado a dejar pasar ese tipo de comportamiento pero de cierta manera podía entender el estado en el que se encontraba.

-¿Quién es Ronald?-. Preguntó Gryffindor después de un rato.

-Es un amigo.

-Puedo aventurar a que es algo más que un amigo ¿no?-. Dijo el hombre, tratando de que sus palabras no sonaran al inicio de un interrogatorio.

-Bueno-. La chica suspiró- Antes de llegar a esta época, yo me le declaré-. Dijo algo abatida-. Pero fui rechazada al parecer él ya estaba saliendo con alguien más y sólo estuvo haciendo que me creara ilusiones, ante eso se podría decir que salí a dar un paseo para despejarme y bueno, aquí estoy-. Sonrió a pesar de todo.

Godric Gryffindor no encontraba palabra alguna para que saliera de su boca. Al principio había sentido un nudo en la boca del estomago, ella ya quería a alguien mas. Más todo eso paso al olvido cuando se entero de que fue rechazada, una felicidad, que no debería sentir, se planto en cada rincón de su cuerpo, tal vez…

-Ya no importa- la voz de Hermione interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos. Sus verdes ojos se clavaron en ella.

Con su brazo rodeo el hombro de la viajera, atrayéndola a su pecho, algo sorprendida se permitió, después de mucho tiempo, liberar todas esas lágrimas reprimidas. Se sentía tan triste, sola, sin nadie en quien apoyarse, aunque resultara difícil de creer extrañaba meterse en problemas con sus amigos. Y ahora en la seguridad que le brindaba el león, anhelaba todavía más todo eso. El agua salada se impregnaba en sus ropas, lo único que atino a hacer fue el acariciar la gran mata de pelo castaño que ella tenia. Una acción que la consolaba.

-Que escena tan conmovedora-. Sobresaltados, rápidamente se pusieron pie. Godric al ver de quien se trataba traslado a Hermione hacia atrás, quedando él en medio.

Salazar los observaba con una mascara de frialdad, no le agradaba ni un poco que esos dos anduvieran solos.


	6. Chapter 6

Todo corresponde a su respectiva autora.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hermione, por primera vez en su vida, no tenía la más mínima idea de que hacer. Por un lado estaba Godric Gryffindor, siempre con su imponente porte y un carácter de lo más apacible pero que en esos momentos mantenía las manos fuertemente cerradas, lo que provocaba que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos como la nieve. La furia destellaba en la mirada que le dirigía al personaje recién llegado. Por otro lado estaba Salazar Slytherin, quien sonreía sínicamente, aparentemente su cuerpo reflejaba tranquilidad y lo único que desentonaba en tal representación era la afilada mirada que le dirigía a Gryffindor.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Salazar?-. Preguntó Godric después de una amena batalla de miradas.

-Nada que te importe-. Contestó Salazar.

Los dos hombres volvieron a iniciar una pelea a través de sus miradas. La tensión era palpable. Ninguno de los dos fundadores decía nada. Hermione observaba a los dos hombres sin saber exactamente cómo actuar. Cada uno era diferente por lo que las reacciones serian bastante cortantes, teniendo en cuanta que lo más probable es que no terminara bien.

-¿Slytherin? -. Preguntó Hermione con la intención de terminar con el silencio. En esos momentos ningún alumno se encontraba paseando por los lares donde ellos se encontraban por lo que no debía de guardar las apariencias y en esos momentos no dejaría que Salazar arruinara lo que sea que estuviera teniendo con Godric, un momento de consuelo tal vez.

La serpiente dejo de mirar al león para posar sus ojos en la chica. Podía notar la humedad que se marcaba en sus mejillas y lo rojas que estas se encontraban, sus ojos brillosos no se apartaron de los de él a pesar de lo amenazador que parecía en esos momentos. Con una sonrisa se dirigió a ella.

-Quería hablar con usted, _Lady Granger_, sobre su castigo-. El ceño de Gryffindor se frunció ¿No se suponía que eso ya debería haber pasado? Hermione se abofeteo mentalmente, ¿Cómo se le pudo haber pasado que no había empezado si quiera su castigo?

-Este… yo… -. Trataba de encontrar alguna excusa pero la que tenía era imposible de decir. Ya suficiente era que su presencia interfiriera con el transcurso de la historia, tenía que dejar que las cosas fluyeran. Así por más que le pesara guardo silencio y bajo la mirada ante la atenta mirada del león quien no daba crédito a la escena que se reproducía delante de él. Salazar, al ver como se quedaba sin palabras, decidió aprovecharse de la situación, claro, para su propio beneficio.

-En ese caso, preséntese en este mismo momento a mi despacho-. Sin poder alegar, la castaña tomó camino hacia el castillo, para después ir rumba al nido de las serpientes. Se sintió algo mal al saber que dejaba a Godric con aquel ser pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo ridículo que era, después de todo él era el director del colegio y de alguna manera tenía que saber controlar a Slytherin. Este último pensamiento le arranco una sonrisa. Al parecer la enemistad de casas siempre había existido incluso podía apostar a que esas rabietas estaban presentes desde antes de que el colegio se fundara.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¿Qué es lo que te propones, Salazar?-. Habló Godric cuando la muchacha ya estaba llegando al castillo seguida por sus dos compañeras, algo le decía que ese día tampoco se llevaría a cabo el castigo de la castaña. Con una mirada letal siguió mirando a la serpiente frente a él quien simplemente le respondía con burla gravada en su rostro.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¡Hermione, espera!-. Helga le dio alcance en uno de los pasillos del castillo.

-¿Qué pasó Helga?-. Preguntó la chica una vez que se hubo percatado de las dos mujeres.

-No hagas caso a Salazar, ven, vamos a tomar un té-. Invitó Rowena. Sin esperar una respuesta tomó el brazo de la chica y se encaminaron directo a las habitaciones de la fundadora azul.

La verdad no le apetecía pasar toda la tarde encerrada en las mazmorras, así que, sumisa se dejó arrastrar, al fin al cabo solo tomarían el té. Y cualquier cosa era mejor que soportar a Salazar.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Ninguno que te importe, Gryffindor-. Dijo un arisco Slytherin quien también había seguido con la mirada a la castaña y rápidamente llego a la conclusión de que por ese día no la vería más. En un principio sólo había usado la excusa del castigo para fastidiar al león pero segundos después llego la idea de que sería bastante interesante pasar la tarde con la chica, rápidamente desapareció dicho pensamiento.

-Tiene que ver con Hermione, claro que me importa-. Atacó el león sin medir sus palabras dándose cuenta que había utilizado el nombre de la chica sin ningún título.

-Así que ahora es Hermione-. Contraatacó la serpiente- mucho interés por una sangre suc…- Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Godric le interrumpió.

-Cuida tus palabras, amigo, esa muchacha no tiene por qué estar aguantar tus desplantes-. La voz del león era fuerte y firme. Un rugido sin lugar a dudas.

Y sin más se retiró del lago dejando a una serpiente que se mordía la lengua para no empezar a lanzar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra. Una chiquilla y la rivalidad que tenía con el león no iban a afectarlo. Con la mirada ausente observó el lugar donde antes había estado la pareja. Esta vez sí lanzo maldiciones sin reprimirse logrando calcinar el árbol que minutos antes proporcionaba sombra a los dos leones, quería deshacerse de ese horrible sentimiento que sentía en el pecho. Una vez tranquilo se dirigió a su despacho.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El té había logrado que se tranquilizara, de haberse quedado con la serpiente de Salazar no lo hubiera podido soportar y lo más probable es que terminara diciendo cosas innecesarias. Ya bastante era desmoronarse frente al fundador de su casa. Se sentía estúpida. Helga y Rowena hacía rato que no paraban de hablar. En ratos, Hermione, soltaba monosílabos para dar a entender que seguía la conversación. Y siguió así hasta que algo llamó su atención.

-Te lo digo, tuve que castigarlos-. Decía una de las mujeres mientras se llevaba la taza de té a los labios.

-Sigo sin entender por qué-. Pregunto la otra mientras jugaba con un mechón de su pelo demostrando la duda que aquella conversación estaba generando en ella.

-Ya te lo dije, trataban de entrar a la sale de menesteres-. Contestó a la pregunta-. Quién sabe lo que habrían hecho si hubieran logrado entrar.

Y sin aviso alguno, Hermione, salió disparada del cuarto con todas sus cosas dejando a las dos fundadoras desconcertadas con su comportamiento. La castaña corría por los pasillos sin fijarse en los alumnos con los que casi chocaba; ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? Pensaba. Al llegar a su destino se maravilló. La solución estaba frente a ella. Tal vez lograba encontrar la respuesta a la manera de regresar a su época. El pasillo estaba desolado, la pared sin ningún cuadro encima se elevaba imponente. Nada perdía con intentarlo.

-Vamos, Hermione, concéntrate-. Repetía mentalmente. Necesitaba alcanzar su objetivo.

Una elegante puerta con diversos gravados que representaban a las cuatro casas de Hogwarts se presentó ante ella. Con una gran sonrisa se adentró en la habitación. Ante sus ojos un pequeño estudio, bastante elegante y adaptado a la época de la que venía, le daba la bienvenida. Pareciera que la esperaba desde hacía tiempo. Se dirigió al pequeño escritorio que se encontraba en el centro del cuarto, frente al ventanal de cristal, en el cual dos nutrias jugaban alegres. Tomó un pedazo de pergamino y escribió:

_Harry:_

_Hola. Tal vez te resulte raro recibir esta carta de mi parte. La verdad no sé lo que esté pasando pero necesito de tu ayuda. Te pido que no le menciones a nadie sobre esta carta hasta que esté segura de lo que está pasando._

_Necesito todos que busques todos los libros sobre viajes en el tiempo y los dejes en la sala de los menesteres. No preguntes y sólo pídele a la sala que me los entregue._

_He de serte sincera. No estoy cien por ciento segura de que este mensaje te llegue. Espero y pido a Merlín que si llegue a tus manos._

_Por favor, Harry… te necesito._

_Hermione J. G._

Enrolló en pergamino y lo deposito en el centro del escritorio. En un principio pensó, e intento, en pedirle a la sala que le regresara a su tiempo pero por más que lo intento no logro conseguir su propósito. Salió de la habitación y espero a que por lo menos la carta llegara a su destino.

Una vez afuera se pudo percatar de que la noche ya había caído. Dirigió sus pasos a su habitación. A pesar de que se moría de hambre decidió que dormir un poco la relajaría lo suficiente para mañana enfrentarse a un Salazar furioso por haberlo desobedecido. Aunque en esos momentos lo único que ocupaba su mente era el que Harry contestara lo más pronto posible a su petición. En cuanto llego a sus aposentos fue directo a la cama y con sólo tocar la almohada el sueño la dominara.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Despertó con los rayos de sol que daban de lleno en su rostro. Al incorporarse notó el dolor que le había causado el dormir en una posición nada cómoda la próxima vez trataría de ser consiente como es que se tiraba a dormir. Una vez fuera de la cama se cambió el uniforme, con el cual había dormido, y bajo de la torre para ir a desayunar.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Dos pares de ojos, unos verdes y otros grises, observaban a la blanca lechuza que picoteaba la comida que hasta hace escasos minutos ellos degustaban. Habían intentado de todo para ahuyentarla. Nada funcionó. Cuando vieron que no podría deshacerse de ella notaron el pergamino que estaba atado a una de sus patas intuyeron que sólo aquel que fuera el destinatario podría hacer que el animal se fuera y los dejara comer tranquilos.

-Déjenla comer-. Les regaño Rowena por décima vez cuando vio la actitud de los dos hombres, nunca pensó que un simple animalito colmara los nervios de Godric, de Salazar lo creía más probable pero del león no-. No está causando problemas.

-Trae una carta, por si no te has dado cuenta-. Dijo Salazar siguiendo los movimientos pausado del ave, pareciera que en cualquier momento batiría alas.

-Si no la ha soltado es porque no ha de ser para nosotros-. Fue ahora Helga quien habló, el día no pudo haber empezado de mejor forma.

-¡¿Entonces, por qué sigue aquí?!-. Ante el grito de Slytherin el ave desplegó sus alas y alzó vuelo. Recorrió todo el gran comedor hasta que pudo localizar a la dueña de la carta. Por un momento la mirada de todo el comedor estuvo puesta sobre los cuatro profesores para rápidamente seguir al ave y finalmente posarse en la persona a la cual le sería entregada el ave. En picada descendió se posó en el hombro de la destinataria. La lechuza estaba feliz de volver a ver a su ama.

-Tull-. Susurró Hermione al encontrarse con el animal que le había regalado Ginny-. Si estás aquí es porque tienes algo para mí, verdad-. Sonrió tratando de que las lágrimas no salieran.

Camino en dirección a su mesa. Tomó asiento mientras desataba el pergamino de la pata del ave. Le dio un pedazo de fruta mientras ella se disponía a leer lo que amigo decía. Cada persona, que se encontraba en el comedor para desayunar, tenía la vista clavada en Hermione Granger. Normalmente la chica no recibía correo. Los cuatro fundadores eran los que se encontraban más confundidos. Después de todo, ella no tendría que estar recibiendo correspondencia. Hermione estaba nerviosa. No sabía con lo que se podría encontrar. Tomó un poco de jugo de calabaza. Abrió la carta y todo el líquido que había bebido fue escupido ante las palabras que leía.

_¿Hermione?_

_¿De verdad eres tú? No sabes el alivio que me produjo la carta que recibí. Como me lo pediste, deje los libros que me encargaste en la sala de los menesteres._

_Estamos muy preocupados, no sabemos nada de ti. Ron está muy nervioso y se culpa de que hayas desaparecido. Aunque, tú y yo sabemos que es cierto._

_Te mando a Tull. No ha dejado de chillar. Es comprensible teniendo en cuenta que no sabe dónde está su dueña._

_Herms, por favor, necesito que contestes esta carta. Necesitamos saber de ti. Aunque solo haya pasado una semana nos tienes muy preocupados._

_PD: No le hemos dicho nada a tus padres._

_Harry J. P._

¿Una semana? Pero si ya tengo casi un mes en la época de los fundadores, pensaba Hermione mientras sentía la agudeza con la que le traspasaban las miradas. Sabía a quién pertenecían unas cuantas. Y sabía que en cualquier momento la abordarían pero no pensaba decirles nada, por lo menos en esos instantes no.

_El destino puede encargarse de llevarte a su ritmo pero sólo uno decide que pieza a de bailar._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Volví más pronto de lo pensado :D y en cuestión de días mis otras historias estarán autorizadas, ahora una bella pregunta ;)

¿Qué historia les gustaría que actualizara primero? o.o


	7. Chapter 7

Todo Corresponde a su respectiva autora.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Capítulo 7

Una semana.

Un mes.

Una semana.

Un mes…

Los pensamientos se enredaban en su mente causándole un ligero dolor de cabeza. El tiempo trascurrido de la época de la que ella venia y en la que ahora se encontraba, le alarmaba. Aunque si lo pensaba detalladamente no podía asegurar que el tiempo siguiera un ritmo parejo. Eran pocos los viajes en el tiempo que se tenían registrados, por no decir casi nulos, por lo que no podía tener algo precisamente concreto. Decidió que una vez hubieran terminado las clases se dirigiría a la sala de los menesteres y revisaría los libros que Harry le había enviado. Siguió comiendo aunque en esos momentos sus pensamientos viajaban por todo lo que le había sucedido, desde el momento en que llego al lado hasta el día de hoy. Tal vez lograra encontrar algo que pudiera ayudarla.

No descubrió nada.

Pero por más que recreara en su mente cada suceso no podía encontrar algo relevante que le llamara la atención a por qué se encontraba en aquel lugar. Lo que sí notó fue el hecho de que ninguno de los fundadores, a pesar de haberlo acordado, se había visto dispuesto a ayudarla. Se aseguró de que más tarde tendría unas cuantas palabras con ellos.

Una vez hubo terminado su desayuno salió del gran comedor para dirigirse a su primera clase del día: Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Con Godric Gryffindor. Se congelo en medio del pasillo. ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que actuar? Después de todo ella prácticamente ya había tenido esa clase y una mucho más actualizada. Mantendría un perfil bajo, después de todo en algún momento ella tendría que irse y eso sería mucho más fácil si no se apegaba a sus compañeros más de lo debido. Antes de llegar a su destino, dejó a Tull volar por los alrededores de Hogwarts.

Llegó al aula donde se impartiría la materia. Eran escasos los alumnos que se encontraban dentro, pero aun así decidió sentarse junto a una compañera de su casa. Algo en ella se le hacía familiar. La mañanera en que mantenía aquel porte de arrogancia y la mirada que se cargaba eran representaciones propias de alguien que conocía pero prácticamente no podía identificar exactamente a quien.

-Es de mala educación mirar fijamente a una persona-. Hermione se sobresaltó. No se había dado cuenta siquiera de que la estaba observando. Sus mejillas se colorearon de vergüenza.

-Lo siento-. Dijo la castaña. La chica le miró un rato para después sonreír.

-Soy Cassandra Prince-. Se presentó. La viajera supo entonces a quien le recordaba. Era, sin temor a equivocarse, la antepasada de su profesor de pociones, y héroe de guerra, Severus Snape. Nunca pensó que algo así podía llegar a suceder. En algún momento pensó que se encontraría con antepasados de sus amigos pero nunca algo así. Trato de disimular la sorpresa lo mejor que pudo, después de todo ella no era una maestra de la mentira como lo era su descendiente.

-Hermione Granger-. Con algo de nerviosismo logro pronunciar su nombre. No era su culpa, nada le aseguraba que no se comportaría como su descendiente, después de todo nada le costaba ser un poco más precavida.

-Eres la nueva, ¿No?-. Hermione simplemente asintió-. Iré a la biblioteca después de clases, ¿te gustaría venir?-. La pregunta la dejo asombrada. Tal vez no fuera como pensara. Con una sonrisa le dijo que estaría encantada en acompañarla.

Su plática se vio interrumpida en el momento en que Godric entró en el salón. Todas las voces se apagaron. Antes de empezar con la lección del día, el imponente hombre posó su mirada en la personita de Hermione. Ella se removió inquieta en su lugar mientras evitaba mirar a los ojos al jefe de su casa. Al que no conseguiría nada de la chica en esos momentos, decidió iniciar sus actividades con la clase.

Gryffindor explicaba sobre los Dementores. Ese día no habría clase práctica. Hermione empezaba a quedarse dormida. Al parecer no había dormida lo suficiente para prestar atención. Había recostado su cabeza sobre sus brazos, los cuales se encontraban cruzados sobre la mesa. De un momento a otro empezó a notar la voz del león más débil, lejana y sin poder comprenderla del todo. Lo último que entendió, antes de caer completamente dormida, fue como les explicaban en lo que consistía estar en la presencia de una criatura así. Godric, emocionado por el tema que estaba tratando, no se percató de inmediato de que la castaña ya no se encontraba en el mundo de la realidad.

Draco Malfoy tenía su mirada clavada en la joven de ojos miel, por lo que pudo darse cuenta del momento exacto en que la chica había ido a visitar a Morfeo. Una sonrisa apareció en su pálido rostro. Una venganza nunca se olvida, y menos de parte de un Malfoy.

-Profesor-. Llamó el joven interrumpiendo la charla que el hombre se encontraba dando sobre las escasas maneras de deshacerse de un Dementor-. No es que quiera interrumpir tan interesante información pero no creo que sea correcto que una Sangre Sucia se quede dormida a media clase.- dijo con superioridad.

Godric Gryffindor desvió su mirada del joven a la chica, y pudo tomar sus palabras como verdaderas. Un halo de decepción surco sus ojos por unos segundos, nunca pensó que ella fuera esa clase de alumnos. Tendría que castigarla, pero ahora se aseguraría de que lo tuviera con él.

-Señor Malfoy-. Dijo el león-. Diez puntos serán restados de Slytherin, por la manera en que se acaba de referir a su compañera-. Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido-. La clase ha terminado. Pueden retirarse.

Cassandra vio como todos se levantaban de sus asientos, felices por haber terminado media hora antes. Sabia por algunas compañeras que Hermione era una excelente alumna, aunque tampoco la podía culpar con esas ojeras que se cargaba. Antes de levantarse completamente, deposito un papelito en la túnica de la castaña.

-Lady Prince, informe a la profesora Ravenclaw que Lady Granger no podrá asistir a su clase-. Dijo Gryffindor antes de que la aludida abandonara el aula. La chica asintió a modo de entendimiento y con una mirada preocupada mira a su, reciente, amiga antes de dirigirse a su siguiente clase.

Godric acercó una silla frente al escritorio de la joven dormida, la contemplo por algunos minutos. Cada facción de su rostro se mostraba relajada, como si hace mucho que no durmiera bien, pareciera tener un sueño muy placentero. No quería despertarla pero era necesario, necesitaba hablar con ella con respecto a lo que había pasado el día anterior y de paso sobre la carta que le había llegado en la mañana. Tenía una inmensa curiosidad por saber con quién se carteaba. Sin darse cuenta de que esa joven de cabellera indomable estaba cautivándolo.

-Hermione-. Susurro suavemente en la oreja de la chica-. Hermione-. Volvió a repetir pero esta vez en un tono más alto.

La chica se despertó con el constante murmuro de su nombre. No estaba prepara para que al abrir sus ojos se encontrara con Godric. Se reincorporo en su asiento ante la atenta mirada del hombre. Incomoda, paseó la vista por todo el salón. No había ningún estudiante. Hermione le dirigió una mirada interrogativa a Gryffindor.

-Te quedaste dormida-. Fue lo único que dijo serio, sin dejar entrever los sentimientos que ella causaba en él.

Sorprendida ante lo evidente, se sonrojo. Nunca, en todo el tiempo que llevaba estudiando en el mundo mágico se había quedado dormida, y menos en una clase. La mirada que antes era interrogativa cambió a una de culpa total. Ante este cambio el jefe de la casa de los leones dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Lo siento, no sé qué me paso-. Murmuró la castaña mientras paseaba su mirada por todo el salón sin decidirse donde dejarla, eso sí tratando de que sus ojos nunca se posaran en los de su profesor.

-Entenderás que no puedo pasar esto por alto, verdad-. La joven asintió. Lo único que le faltaba, otro castigo.

Con sus orbes azules la observo detenidamente. Aunque no quería hacerlo, lo haría. Por algo era el director y mientras él estuviera en ese cargo se encargaría de que a todos se les tratara por igual. Aun si fuera en contra de lo que sentía.

-Serán restados cincuenta puntos de Gryffindor-. La chica lo miro con asombro-. Y tendrás que cumplir castigo mañana, así que te espero a primera hora en mi despacho.

Ante el hecho de tener en puerta otro castigo se sintió desfallecer. Nada estaba saliendo como ella esperaba. ¿Era mucho pedir una estadía en el pasado tranquila? Pues, al parecer, sí. Enterró su cara en sus manos y ahogo el grito que pugnaba por salir.

-Hermione-. Llamo el hombre. Ella no le miró-. Hermione, vamos mírame-. Los ojos de la chica se clavaron en los de él.

-¿Me necesitas para algo más?, llego tarde a clases-. Dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba sus cosas. Deseaba salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. La verdad consideraba algo excesivo el hecho de que primeramente le quitara puntos a su casa para después castigarla.

Godric no podía dejar que se fuera. No quería que se fuera. La tomo delicadamente de la mano para poder evitar que se retirara. No sabía que le pasaba, simplemente necesitaba pasar más tiempo con Hermione. Y aunque esto fuera en contra de su ética de profesor nada podía ya detener los sentimientos que empezaba a surgir por la castaña.

La castaña no entendía que podría retenerla por más tiempo en ese lugar, y con esa persona. Quería irse y encerrarse en la sala de los menesteres para contestar la carta de Harry. Deseaba tanto que sus amigos estuvieran ahí, incluso Ron.

-¿A qué se refería Salazar ayer?-. Preguntó un tanto brusco. La manera en que el hombre se estaba manejando frente a ella la descolocaba. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía de comportarse? ¿Cómo una alumna o una refugiada?

La pregunta le toma desprevenida. Pero, ¿Qué es lo que podría decirle? Que por culpa de un basilisco no había podido cumplir su castigo con Slytherin. Claro que no. No podía dejar que Godric se enterara de lo que habitaba el castillo. Odiaba mentir pero tendría que hacerlo lo que menos quería era alterar el transcurso de la historia. Ahora, solo esperaba que el hombre le creyera.

-No me presente al castigo-. Murmuró evitando la mirada del león.

-Puedo saber por qué-. Cuestionó el hombre, incrédulo ante lo que la chica le decía.

Hermione negó con algunos movimientos de cabeza. Gryffindor la miro, de nuevo, algo decepcionado. Al parecer todavía no existía la confianza suficiente, porque era claro que la chica mentía. Decidió no decir nada por el momento. Con la mano que tenía sujeta a Granger, la acerco más a su cuerpo. Casi podían tocarse.

-¿No confías en mí, Hermione?-. La aludida levanto la vista y le miro con sorpresa. ¿Cómo podía él pensar eso? Aunque una pequeña parte de ella negaba esa confianza.

-Claro que si-. Afirmó la chica.

-¿Entonces?-. Sabía que la estaba presionando, pero no podía evitarlo. Necesita saber. Necesitaba saber todo lo que acontecía entorno a ella.

-Tengo clase, Godric, llegare tarde-. La voz de la ojimiel seguía siendo baja, como si no quisiera que alguien más se enterara de la conversación.

-No te preocupes por eso-. Le dijo-. Le pedí a Lady Prince que informara a Rowena que no podrías asistir a su clase-. Le informó para después acercarla más a él.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-. Preguntó enojada.

-Necesitaba hablar contigo-. Fue lo único que dijo.

Granger no se había dado cuenta de que el espacio entre ellos se reducía y de que ahora las palabras de ambos eran susurradas creando así un escenario lo bastante íntimo. La conversación que estaban llevando parecía absorber toda su atención. No comprendía la insistencia con la que el hombre impedía que se fuera.

-¿Quién te envió la carta?-. No entendía a que venía tanta pregunta. Esto ya parecía un interrogatorio en el que, al parecer, trataba de hallarla culpable.

-Un amigo-. Contestó.

-Hermione, tú y yo sabemos que eso es imposible-. Dijo ya enfadado el león.

-¡Pero es verdad!-. Gritó-. La carta me la envió un amigo, un amigo que quiero mucho-. Agregó con voz más baja.

¿Un amigo? ¿Lo quiere mucho? Eso era imposible. El sabia de donde procedía la castaña. Era ridículo que alguien del colegio le enviara algo, la chica apenas y socializaba. Estaba seguro que apenas y empezaba a conocer a sus compañeros. Esto lo demostró en el momento en que entro al aula y la vio platicando con su compañera de casa. Por lo cual era imposible es que hubiera desarrolla una amistad de esos índoles y más con un hombre.

-Apenas y conoces a alguien aquí-. Dijo algo más tranquilo-. Simplemente no quiero que te pase algo-. Susurró a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Impresionada por las palabras de Gryffindor, no se percató de como el brazo libre del hombre la abrazaba por la cintura. Regreso a todos sus sentidos cuando ya se encontraba completamente pegada a él. Tal vez debería de aprender a no perderse tanto en las conversaciones.

-Godric-. Susurró Hermione al ver como él acortaba más la distancia entre sus rostros-. Godric-. Volvió a llamarlo, aunque de nada sirvió.

Godric Gryffindor yo no lo pudo soportar más, bastante harto se encontraba ya con las evasivas de la chica, era el momento de actuar. Con un último aliento unió sus labios con los de Hermione Granger. No era un beso rápido ni brusco. Parecía más una dulce caricia. El león movía sus labios en busca de una respuesta.

La joven viajera se quedó quieta, sin saber qué hacer. ¡Por Merlín y todos los dioses! Estaba besando al fundador de su casa. ¡Alguien cuatro mil años más grande que ella!. No respondió al beso, se encontraba muy sorprendida como para saber cómo actuar.

Él se separó de ella tranquilamente, todavía no muy consciente de lo que había hecho. Una mirada a la chica le hizo volver a la realidad, de la que había escapado en el momento en que la había besado.

Sin saber que decir ante la acción de Godric, Hermione se zafó de él, tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo hacia cualquier lugar. Gryffindor solo observó como la muchacha se retiraba. Ahora entendía un poca más lo que sentía, por lo que, ahora consiente, no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho.

Corrió y corrió hasta que encontró una ventana en el séptimo piso, con la vista a todo el bosque prohibido. Estaba tan confundida y el león no le ayudaba. Se sentó en el alfeizar y se dedicó a observar a todo aquel que pasara por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Estaba en casa, pero a la vez no. Nunca había querido viajar en el tiempo. Ella simplemente deseaba que el dolor que sentía en aquellos momentos, desapareciera. Extrañaba a Harry, Ginny, Luna, inclusa las burradas de Ron. Solamente esperaba que al cerrar los ojos todo su entorno cambiara para que al abrirlos las caras sonrientes de sus amigos le dieran la bienvenida.

Y así lo hizo.

Se recargo en la pared y cerró los ojos. Contó hasta diez mientras varios momentos vividos con sus dos mejores amigos pasaban por su mente. Toda la ilusión y esperanza que tenía se desvaneció en el segundo que vio a Salazar Slytherin frente a ella. Soltó un suspiro frustrado. Lo que le faltaba.

Salazar la miraba con un poco de burla. La verdad no esperaba encontrarse con ella y menos en horario de clases. Sonrió.

-Lady Granger, me puede decir qué hace aquí-. Dijo en un divertido tono suave. Como el suave siseo de una serpiente.

Hermione le miró antes de contestar-. Intento volver a mi época-. Fue lo único que pronunció mientras regresaba su vista a la ventana.

Impresionado por las palabras de la castaña, y más por lo que transmitían, decidió molestarla un rato. No le agradaba verla en ese estado, parecía tan débil y fuera de sí, tal pareciera que no era ella la que estaba frente a él y menos que hablara sobre el tema de volver a su tiempo.

-Te espero a las ocho en mi despacho-. Habló entre enojado y divertido la serpiente.

-¿Por qué tendría que ir?-. Preguntó cansada. Lo que menos quería era estar cerca de los fundadores. Mucho menos con lo que acaba de pasar.

-Tu castigo, el que no cumpliste-. Dijo con fingida indiferencia.

-No iré-. Slytherin la miró desafiante-. Si tú me obligas a cumplir ese castigo, yo le diré a Godric sobre la cámara donde, estoy segura, escondiste al basilisco-. Le amenazó.

Enojada, se retiró del lugar. Se dirigió a su siguiente clase. Sabía que no debió de haberle dicho eso, pero ya estaba demasiado cansada como para ponerse a analizar todo lo que salía de su boca. Además, estaba el hecho de que la confundía con sus cambios para referirse a ella, en cuestión de formalidades. Ya después tomaría cartas en el asunto y en el mejor de los casos trataría de no cambiar el futuro. Aunque, si se desahogaba con Salazar estaba la posibilidad de dejarlo estéril. Con ese último pensamiento la chica siguió su camino con una linda sonrisa adornando su rostro.

El rey de las serpientes observaba a la leona retirarse. Le había impresionado el hecho de que ella supiera lo que escondía en las profundidades del colegio, pero después recordó de donde venía la chiquilla.

-Maldita estúpida-. Dijo antes de retirarse a su clase con los de segundo.

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos cunado vio a Tull, esa lechuza que le habían regalado al regresar a cursar su séptimo año. Y, como un rayo, todo se ilumino. El pequeño animal había viajado en el tiempo. Y con ese pequeño descubrimiento visualizo la solución a su problema.

Si Tull logró moverse por el tiempo, ella también podría.

Olvidándose de todo, dio media vuelta y empezó a correr en dirección a la sala de los menesteres. Ya nada importaba, solo el hecho de que podría regresar a su hogar, su verdadero hogar.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

He vuelto del más allá :D Y pienso quedarme e u e

Bueno primero: me encuentro pasando por una depresión, ¡Yupi! Mi novio termino conmigo y digamos que ese fue el detonante para que toda mi miseria regresara a mi e . e siiiiiii el tipo es un bastardo y no ayuda que tus amigas te regañen en vez de consolarme con un montón de comida chatarra ¡ Pero ya empezare a ir al psicólogo D:

Segundo: por el momento mis otras historias no serán actualizadas, ¡LO SIENTO! Pero necesito desarrollar su historia D: no creo tardar mucho en eso C: así que no será mucho la ausencia… espero jaja Por el momento me concentrare en esta ya que sólo la estoy editando y ya tengo su historia desarrolla completita en mi cuaderno.

Tercero: Necesito de su ayuda :C me gustaría que me recomendaran Fics de Harry/Hermione donde alguno de los Weasley sea asi como bien hipócrita con ellos xD

Pues eso sería todo, gracias por todo, nos estamos leyendo.

Sus REVIEWS Me hacen muy Feliz, sigan asi jajaja :DD


	8. Chapter 8

Todo corresponde a su respectiva autora, todo lo que no reconozcan es totalmente mio.

Capitulo 8

-Todavía no es hora de que regreses-. Resonó una voz por toda la sala.

Hermione se sobresaltó al escuchar aquellas palabras. Llevaba escasos 10 minutos de haber llegado a la sala de los menesteres. Estaba completamente segura de que se encontraba sola, antes de entrar a la sala se aseguró de que nadie estuviera siguiéndola y aun así tomó la precaución de pedirle a la sala de que no dejara entrar a nadie hasta que ella saliera. Giró sobre su persona esperando encontrarse con alguno de los cuatro fundadores, más precisamente alguno de los varones, quienes por alguna extraña razón siempre encontraban alguna manera de hallarla.

No vio a ninguno de ellos. En su lugar se encontró con un hombre joven y de aspecto jovial. El cabello castaño lo tenía rozando sus hombros, mientras que sus dorados ojos daban la ilusión de poder ver más allá de tu alma.

-¿Disculpe, pero quién es usted?-. Preguntó confundida la chica. En su vida había visto a aquel sujeto, no sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones por lo que tendría que ir con cautela, además estaba segura de que no era parte del cuerpo docente del colegio así que ¿cómo había entrado al recinto?

-Querida, eso no tiene importancia en estos momentos-. Dijo el hombre- Intentar volver por este medio es imposible. Estoy seguro de que ya sabias eso pero, debemos admitir que las esperanzas siempre dejan volar la imaginación.

La chica lo miró más detenidamente. Las ropas que portaba chocaban con el ambiente de los años de aquella actualidad y la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro era la de alguien que sabía más de lo que decía. Tal pareciera que no era consciente de la época en la que se encontraba, mucho menos del lugar.

-Dejaré que respondas esa carta, Tull es la única que puede usar esta sala para viajar a través de las capas del tiempo-. Volvió a hablar el individuo- en cuanto el ave entregué tu respuesta a tu amigo los caminos se cerraran.

-¡¿Y yo qué?!-. Exclamó Hermione desesperada, ella necesitaba volver, deseaba aclarar las cosas que había dejado inconclusas, explicar la manera en que salió de la sala común, necesita aclarar sus sentimientos.

-Tú tienes un plazo que cumplir o es qué acaso ya lo olvidaste-. La vocecilla del sujeto se le hacía vagamente familiar a la del profesor Dumbledore pero estaba segura que no era su antiguo director.

-¡Es demasiado tiempo!-. Gritó, ya harta, Granger. No podía simplemente quedarse sentada a esperar que un año entero pasara. Eso no iba con ella.

-El destino es único y está marcado, es tu deber guiarlo-. Y con estas como sus últimas palabras, desapareció entre diferentes corrientes de aire.

La castaña se dejó caer en una de las sillas que adornaban el lugar. Si lo que aquel hombre decía era verdad tendría que buscar otra manera de regresar a donde pertenecía. Lo cual sería complicado teniendo en cuenta que al parecer quien quiera que la hubiera mandado a aquel lugar quería que pasara cierto determinado tiempo antes de que todo fuera como antes. No entendía cuál era su papel en aquel sitio. Con tristeza se acercó al escritorio que estaba a su derecha y empezó a redactar la carta que mandaría a Harry. Con lágrimas que pugnaban por salir, releyó lo escrito.

_Harry:_

_Gracias por los libros. Todavía no sé si me serán útiles, espero que sí. Por el momento no te puedo decir donde me encuentro. Lo siento._

_Los extraño muchísimo. No sabes la falta que me hacen. Créeme cuando te digo que me encuentro haciendo lo imposible por regresar. Dile a Ron que no tiene de que preocuparse…_

_Te prometo que en cuanto regrese te contare todo, sólo espera, pronto estaré con ustedes._

_Los quiere_

_Hermione J. G._

Enrollo el pergamino para después acercarse a la ventana y llamar a su lechuza. Una vez estuvo segura de que la carta no tendría posibilidades de soltarse dejó ir al ave que le daría un poco de tranquilidad a sus amigos o, por lo menos, eso esperaba. Miró como el ave surcaba el cielo para segundos después desaparecer, estaba segura de que pasaría un largo tiempo antes de que se volviera a encontrar con su querida lechuza. Agotada mentalmente volvió a dejarse caer en la silla que momentos antes había ocupado, de esta manera logro sumergirse en un profundo sueño reparador. Ya que, cuando sus ojos volvieran a abrirse tendría que enfrentarse a diversas situaciones.

¡Oh! El tiempo es tan travieso que no le importa arruinar los planes que en un principio el destino arruinó.

Godric Gryffindor se encontraba recorriendo el castillo, miraba entre los alumnos que correteaban de aquí para allá, pareciera que buscará algo o más bien a alguien. Las clases hacia una hora que habían terminado y era tiempo de que no daba con aquello que tanto deseaba ver. No se arrepentía de lo que había pasado con Hermione, al contrario, lo agradecía. El suceso había servido para que sus pensamientos se aclararan para que de esta manera pudiera llegar a una conclusión satisfactoria. Y así poder tener más en claro los siguientes pasos a ejecutar. A lo lejos, casi al final del pasillo, diviso a su colega en la enseñanza. Salazar Slytherin.

-Salazar, ¿Has visto a Lady Granger?-. Preguntó el león una vez estuvo frente a la serpiente. Aunque en su momento la chica y él habían concordado que la formalidad quedaría de lado pero no deseaba que los demás se dieran cuenta de aquello.

-La vi, no hace mucho-. Dijo el reptil arrastrando las palabras-. No sé qué interés tengas en ella, Gryffindor, pero deberías irla olvidando. No es más que una chiquilla maleducada que no sabe su lugar en esta sociedad.

-No entiendo tu postura, amigo. Hermione es una buena muchacha-. Ahora que sus sentimientos estaban claros defendería con más ahínco a la chica. Pues si todo salía como hace unos momentos había terminado de planear, la chica no tendría que preocuparse más por su status.

-Lo único que deseo es que esa insufrible regrese por donde vino y nunca más tengamos que volver a verla- casi gritó el rey de las serpientes. Aunque claro no sin antes obtener la mayor información posible de ella, ya sea de manera voluntario o a la fuerza, diversas maneras existían.

-No eres el único con ese deseo, Slytherin-. La voz de Hermione rebotó en los oídos de los dos hombres, causando reacciones casi similares. Una más notoria que otra. La castaña estaba a unos pasos de ellos y claramente había escuchado de lo que hablaban, observaba detenidamente a los dos hombres. Tenía claro que las clases ya habían concluido. Entendía que los maestros podían pasear por los pasillos. Pero, no llegaba a comprender por qué era ella el tema de conversación y menos de esos dos hombres que de seguro tendrían mil un cosas más en las que pensar. Esos dos seres conocían su procedencia pero el que importaba era aquel que quería que ella regresara. Eso había sido lo que había reavivado sus esperanzas. No perdía nada con intentarlo, sólo tendría que mentir un poco.

-Hermione-. Susurró Godric. Hermione le sonrió para después dirigir su atención al otro hombre.

-Profesos Slytherin, lo estaba buscando-. Su cambio de personalidad dejo descolocados a los dos fundadores por un instante. En ningún momento habían escuchado a Hermione llamar a profesor a Salazar fuera de clases.

-Y, si se puede saber, para qué me requiere-. Preguntó curioso Salazar dejando de lado la inocencia que irradiaba la voz de Hermione. Una inocencia claramente falsa.

-M presente en su despacho para cumplir con mi castigo pendiente-. Dijo como si hablara del clima-. Y, bueno, usted no estaba ahí. Así que decidí buscarlo para preguntarle si tendría que presentarme.

Salazar Slytherin observó por varios minutos a Hermione Granger. Esa chiquilla planeaba algo y él lo sabía. Puede que Godric le creyera toda la sarta de babosadas que salían de esa pequeña y tentadora boca. Calma, serpiente, se dijo. Además, todavía estaba el hecho de que hace unas cuantas horas ella le había ¨informado¨ que no tenía la más mínima intención de presentarse en su despacho y menos para que le impusiera un castigo. La muchacha se traía algo entre manos y él estaba dispuesto a averiguar todo lo burbujeaba en la mente de la viajera. Capaz y terminaba sacando algo de provecho. No tenía nada que perder. Esta era su oportunidad.

-Me encaminaba para allá, Lady Granger-. Siseó dulcemente la serpiente. Tono que no pasó desapercibido para el león-. haga el favor de seguirme.

Retomó el camino que llevaba antes de que Gryffindor le interceptara. Pasó al lado de Hermione, quien le siguió rumbo a las mazmorras. Ninguno mencionó palabra.

Godric los siguió con la mirada. Tenía entendido que Hermione ya no necesitaba cumplir castigo alguno con esa víbora. Algo en Salazar le llamaba la atención. No podía estar un momento hablando mal de Hermione para que al siguiente la tratara con lo más parecido a dulzura que había visto en ese hombre, aunque no si lo pensaba esos cambios de humor sólo podían significar que algo tramaba. Mantendría vigilado a Slytherin por un tiempo.

El sol se encontraba en proceso de morir para dar inicio al atardecer. Los cuadros saludaban educadamente a Salazar. Lo hacían con tal respeto que Hermione se cuestionaba si su decisión había sido correcta. Observó al hombre que caminaba a unos pasos de ella. Cada poro de ese espécimen irradiaba elegancia y sofisticación. Suspiró. Se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo, o mejor dicho de la serpiente.

Salazar podía sentir la mirada de la joven. Por el rabillo del ojo se dedicó a estudiarla un poco más. Ella observaba cada cuadro, como si nunca los hubiera visto, lo cual resultaba extraño ya que se suponía que ella estudiaba en el colegio. Por muchos años que pasaran, él estaba seguro que esos cuadros nunca serian removidos. La chica era todo un enigma y eso lo enfurecía. Odiaba no tener el control de la situación.

-¿Es qué no conoce las decoraciones del colegio, Lady Granger?-. Preguntó con una burla mal contenida.

-Estos cuadros ya no están en mi tiempo-. Contestó tranquila-. De hecho, en este pasillo ni siquiera hay.

Slytherin la miró por unos segundos más. No había conseguido irritarla. En varias ocasiones había intentado entrar en su mente, fue imposible. La muchacha mantenía alzadas unas fuertes barreras para evitar que curiosos entraran a su mente, curiosos como él. Pero, ya se las arreglaría para averiguar que secretos guardaba. Volvieron a sumirse en un silencio. En esta ocasión la tensión no era palpable. Cada uno estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos como para prestarle atención al otro.

No podía evitar sentir nostalgia. De cierta manera se encontraba en casa, pero a la vez no. Para ella era necesario que sus amigos estuvieran con ella, acompañándola. Ahí no tenía a su mejor amigo, aquel que siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarla. O a Ron que, aunque en los últimos tiempos no se llevaban del todo bien, siempre conseguía hacerla reír. Cassandra era su amiga pero con ella no existía esa confianza que compartía con Ginny. Con paso firme seguía a la serpiente. Todavía no entendía como es que había terminado a parar a la época de los fundadores. Era planamente consiente de que era imposible viajar tales cantidades de tiempo. Algo frustrada porque esos pensamientos no abandonaban su mente apuro el paso, al parecer Salazar se había olvidado de ella. Prácticamente se echó a correr para alcanzarlo.

Slytherin nunca había conocido a alguien con la personalidad de la leona, casi podría apostar que si hubiera sido una serpiente sabría jugar muy bien sus cartas. No era imbécil, las virtudes de esa chica le resultaban de lo más excitantes. Estaba seguro de que ella era completamente inconsciente del gran poder que poseía. Una idea cruzo por su mente. Granger podría resultar de gran ayuda para sus planes. Pero estaba el inconveniente de que era una sangre sucia. No, su status de sangre no importaba, Hermione Granger seria suya y juntos lograrían grandes cosas. Sólo era cuestión de saber mover las piezas del tablero.

El aire empezó a hacerse más frio, clara advertencia de que estaban a escasos pasillos de llegar a las mazmorras. Salazar aligero el paso para poder observar a la leona. Su expresión le causó un escalofrío, y no precisamente por el ambiente. Ella se encontraba con el ceño fruncido, mejillas mostraban un color completamente rojo y sus labios entreabiertos soltando pequeños jadeos de cansancio. La encontró hermosa.

-¿Tiene frio, Lady Granger?-. Preguntó tratando de borrar la palabra con la que la había descrito. Hermione lo miró solo un momento antes de darse cuenta de que se estaba burlando de ella.

-Estúpida serpiente-. Murmuró con la intención de no ser escuchada. Falló.

-Esas no son palabras que deba decir una dama-. Soltó burlón mientras se desprendía de su túnica y se la aventaba a la chica.

Observo la prenda que tenía entre sus manos. Fácilmente podría percibir el aroma a lluvia y pergamino. Posó sus ojos de color miel en la figura que se alejaba por el corredor. Aunque no tuviera frió sino más bien lo contrario. Sin quererlo, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Si se lo proponía Salazar podía ser amable.

Llegaron a las mazmorras después de haber doblado la esquina del último pasillo. Descendieron por las anchas escaleras. Pasaron por el aula de pociones para que al girar encontraran, al fin, la puerta que daba al despacho del jefe de casa de las serpientes.

Una vez dentro cada uno se colocó en su posición. Salazar sentado detrás del escritorio y Hermione delante de él. Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio. Cada uno clavando la mirada en el otro, por lo cual terminaron por perder la noción del tiempo. Para desconcierto de la joven el hombre sonrió.

-Ahora, Granger, me haría el favor de decirme la verdadera razón por la que estamos aquí-. Habló Slytherin, un tanto divertido por la situación.

-Quiero que me ayudes a regresar a mi época-. Fue directo al grano. Desde el primer momento debía ser clara y concisa si quería obtener la ayuda que deseaba. Además, no ganaba nada con rodeos innecesarios. Sólo se humillaría si empezaba a balbucear.

La sonrisa de Salazar se borró por completo. Siendo sincero no esperaba que ella fuera y le pidiera eso, mucho menos eso. Con furia se levantó de su asiento y con pasos marcados se acercó a Hermione obligándola a que tomara asiento en la silla que se encontraba detrás suyo. Posó ambas manos a los costados del asiento, aprisionando a la chica. Acercó su rostro al del ella con clara intención de intimidarla.

-¿Y por qué tendría yo que hacer eso?-. Preguntó Slytherin con las emociones a flor de piel. Todo estaba mal, esa chiquilla debería esperar el tiempo indicado. _ELLA SIMPLEMENTE NO SE PODÍA__IR_. Y de eso se encargaría personalmente él. Si bien en un principio deseaba deshacerse de ella ahora los planes tenían otros rumbos.

-Porque eres el único que no me quiere aquí-. Hermione contestó con un susurro. Podía sentir el mismo aroma que en la túnica. Estaba tan cerca…

-Eso puede tener su grado de verdad-. Habló Salazar mientras acerba su rostro un poco más al de la chica-. Está bien, te ayudare, pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Cásate conmigo.

Fe de erratas: en el capitulo anterior mencione a los padres de Hermione como si estuvieran vivos al lado de ella pero NO, ellos están vivos pero viven en Australia con un bebé en camino sin saber quien es Hermione.

Volví antes de que se acabe el año /. _ ./ Como ya soy más responsable (espero) actualizare cada semana (espero xD ) o puede que antes, todo depende de la demanda C: así que hasta la próxima.

Los invito a leer mi nueva historia ESENCIAS un Tomione algo rarito :O pero muy interesante ¬u¬

Un Review es una autora que se vuelve más responsable :D asi que deja muchos asi podre entregar mis tareas de la universidad a tiempo xD y no con casi un mes de retraso ;)

Besos ¬3¬

Nana.


	9. Chapter 9

Todo corresponde a su respectiva autora, todo lo que no reconozcan como tal es completamente mio.

Capítulo 9

Un blanco manto las recibió la mañana de ese sábado en la visita a Hogsmeade. Hermione se encontraba recorriendo el pueblo en compañía de Cassandra en búsqueda del vestido perfecto. Ese día, en el desayuno, les habían avisado del próximo evento. El baile de Halloween. Todas las chicas, con Granger como la única excepción, empezaron a planear cada detalle para que esa fiesta fuera una de las mejores de su vida. Hermione pudo comprobar que no importaba el periodo de tiempo en el que se encontrara, las mujeres siempre se comportarían de la misma manera ante un baile. Desesperadas e histéricas.

-Hermione, apúrate-. La voz de Cassandra no mostraba que la chica pudiera tener más paciencia.

Resignada, la castaña siguió a la pelinegra a una tienda de vestidos donde claramente se podía ver el mar de seres femeninos que se disputan por conseguir el atuendo adecuado. En frente, la biblioteca le hacía ojitos para que entrara y se sumergiera en una de los muchos mundos que sus libros resguardaban para que así logrará olvidarse de la locura que implicaban las comprar previas a un baile, por lo menos unas cuantas horas.

-Creo que lo mejor sería que te esperara en la librería-. Prince la escruto con la mirada un largo rato para después suspirar. Tenía razón. Algo le decía que Hermione no era de las chicas que se aventuraban a conseguir el vestido de sus sueños, mucho menos si tenías que pelear por él. Los libros iban más con ella.

-Está bien, procurare no tardar-. Le dijo mientras en su mente maquinaba el plan perfecto para que su querida amiga no asistiera sola al baile, si bien la castaña había proclamado que no asistiría ella se encargaría de que todo procedería de una manera completamente diferente a la que la chica tenía planeado. Y, claro, Cassandra ya tenía al candidato perfecto. Hermione había sida la única que no demostraba tener una amistad con ella sólo por interés, lo mejor que podía hacer era conseguirle pareja para el baile. Quería que ella pudiera sonreír un poco más y que mejor que el grandioso baile de noche de brujas.

-Tomate tu tiempo-. Le sonrió para después ingresar al santuario de los libros. El olor mezclado de los libros viejos con los nuevos siempre conseguía relajarla.

_-Claro que lo haré-. _Pensaba Cassandra mientras veía como la castaña ingresaba al local.

La librería se encontraba desolada lo que hacía que se mostrara más imponente. Recorrió primero con la vista todo el local, al parecer el vendedor no se encontraba en el mostrador, lo más lógico es que se encontrara en la parte de atrás. _Muy pocas personas han de venir_, pensó Hermione al ver por la ventana como la gente pasaba de largo. Estaba empezando a perderse en su mundo, ese en el que sólo eran ella y sus preciados libros, cuando escucho como la puerta del local se abría.

Si no se encontrara en una situación tan peculiar como la suya, podría cómodamente quedarse en ese maravilloso lugar lleno de diversas aventuras.

-Buenos días, Hermione-. La chica pegó un pequeño grito ante el saludo.

Rowena Ravenclaw sonrió ante el evidente susto que presentaba la leona. En un principio solo había bajado al pueblo para conseguir un libro que le ayudara con la decoración del castillo, pero al ver a la viajera del tiempo entrar al local y de inmediato ser atrapada por los temas que mostraban aquellos tomos decidió quedarse un poco más.

-Rowena, perdón pero me ha asustado-. La voz de Hermione reclamó su atención- no era mi intención ser grosera-. Un suave sonrojo, claro signo de vergüenza, se hizo presente en las mejillas de la chica.

-No te preocupes, Hermione, yo soy la que debería de pedir disculpas-. Dijo Rowena con una sonrisa- Lamento haberte asustado.

Hermione le regresó la sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde la mujer se encontraba. Sé un poco avergonzada por no haber notado a la jefa de las águilas quien se encontraba sentada casi en frente del lugar que ella había elegido. Aun ya sabía que una vez encontrado el libro adecuado lograba sentirse en casa y el sentimiento era mucho más profundo en aquellos momentos que, si su memoria no fallaba, lo que casi no ocurrió, en alguno siglos más aquel lugar no tendría muchos cambios, a lo mucho otro color en la fachada y unas cuantas mesas más. Por un momento se había olvidado que se encontraba en la época de los fundadores y que más bien Harry y Ron la estaban esperando en las tres escobas.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Querida?-. Pregunto la mujer sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¨Acompaño¨ a una amiga a escoger su vestido para el baile-. Dijo Hermione mientras hacía comillas en la primera palabra.

-¿No estas entusiasmada con el baile?-. Preguntó de nuevo la fundadora. Hermione era una caja de sorpresas y esto lo demostraba aún más. _¿Qué chica no quiere ir a un baile?_, pensó.

-La verdad no. No es por ser amargada ni nada de eso pero en estos momentos no me siento con ánimos para presentarme a un evento como ese-. Suspiró- Además, no creo conseguir pareja, ni que decir del vestido. No tengo dinero para comprarlo-. Y era verdad, aunque Godric, muy amablemente, se había ofrecido para pagar todos los gastos que tuviera durante el año. Ella no pudo aceptarlo, solamente le había permitido proporcionarle los útiles escolares junto con el uniforme. Todavía tenía el dilema de como conseguiría los regalos de navidad, claro, si es que todavía se encontraba ahí para esas fechas. Era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

-Sabes que puedes pedir ayuda para lo que necesites, a cualquiera de nosotros-. Hermione hizo una mueca al recordar a slytherin- Incluso a Salazar, Hermione-. Ella no creía que esa serpiente quisiera ayudarla, mucho menos con lo que había pasado hace una semana.

_Flash back_

-Cásate conmigo-. La voz de Salazar no tenía ni una pizca de duda. El hombre la miraba directamente a los ojos como si de un depredador se tratara, uno que estaba a punto de devorar a su presa, y, bueno, no distaba mucho de la realidad. Slytherin deseaba quedarse con la muchacha y poseerla de todas las maneras posibles. Ya fuera su mente o… su cuerpo. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos que no sabía de donde habían salido. Tal vez era ese instinto primitivo, que todo hombre poseía, el que ahora hacia acto de presencia.

Hermione, viendo el momento de distracción del hombre, se escabulló de la silla. Al llegar a la puerta sintió un tirón en la mano. Lo siguiente que su cerebro registró fue que se encontraba en los brazos de Salazar Slytherin. Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo al sentir como el hombre juntaba sus frentes.

Se sumieron en un silencio que hilaba entre la incomodidad y la felicidad. Los dos se miraban. Metal contra miel. Dos materiales distintos que la naturaleza pedía que fueran estudiados… juntos. Se analizaban y veían tanto lo bueno como lo malo. Claro, cada quien con pensamiento dirigido al otro.

Hermione no había pronunciado palabra desde que la serpiente soltara aquella pregunta sin sentido. No lograba encontrar coherencia a sus palabras. Tenía claro que el sólo estaba jugando con ella, pero eso no evitaba que sintiera como una mano estrujaba su corazón. Ahora era ella la que no se comprendía totalmente.

Una carcajada la sacó de sus pensamientos. Salazar la había soltado y ahora se encontraba apoyado en su escritorio mientras que con una mano trataba de contener la risa. Hermione, indignada porque al parecer la serpiente sí había estado jugando con ella, se dirigió, nuevamente, a la puerta y salió. Cerró con un portazo para que el hombre se diera cuenta de que ya no contaba más con su presencia. Se apoyó unos segundos en la entrada para después salir corriendo rumbo a su habitación.

-_He sido una tonta al pensar que él podría ayudarme_-. Pensaba Granger-. _Solo me ha humillado. _

Salazar había escuchado el sonido que provocó la puerta al cerrarse. Paró de reír para después dejarse caer en el piso.

-¿Pero qué estoy haciendo?-. Se preguntaba el fundador de la casa de las serpientes.

_Fin Flash Back_

-Entonces, ¿Qué dices, Hermione?-. La pregunta de Rowena la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Lo mejor será que no vaya, pero gracias por todo-. Le contestó la chica con una pequeña sonrisa. La jefa de las águilas dejó de insistir ante la pasividad de la muchacha. La castaña se despidió y se perdió entre los estantes.

Rowena la siguió con la vista. La muchacha parecía recia a socializar con sus compañeros. Tendría que hablar con Helga para encontrar la manera de que la sonrisa de Hermione llegara hasta sus ojos. Se levantó dispuesta a ir en busca de su amiga fundadora cuando al pasar entre dos estanterías una imagen llamó su atención.

La castaña recargaba su peso sobre uno de los libreros que daban hacia la ventana del local, se encontraba leyendo un viejo y grueso libro. La verdad es que aquella acción de la joven no era algo novedoso sino aquel muchacho que la miraba a través de la ventana con la boca ligeramente abierta. Era sorprendente ver esa expresión en un rostro que la mayor parte del tiempo parecía inmutable. Y fue en ese momento en que se sus ojos lograron vislumbrar aquel brillo característico de las personas que empiezan a sufrir el primer amor. Rápidamente su inteligente mente puso manos a la obra. Después de todo si necesitaría ayuda.

Pero, de lo que nuestra querida fundadora no se había dado cuenta del par de ojos que también se encontraban admirando la escena. Tanto a la chica como al chico.

Después de todo ¿quién dice que puede ser fácil jugar con Destino?

…

-¿Qué haces, Helga?-. Godric llevaba largo rato observando a la mujer que caminaba de un lado a otro por la extensa habitación. Pareciera que buscaba algo de vital importancia.

-Nada, nada-. El león la miró no muy convencido-. A todo esto Godric, ¿Ya decidiste qué le regalaras a Hermione?

-¿Regalar?-. El hombre no entendía.

-Por su cumpleaños. El otro día, que comió con Rowena y conmigo, nos contó que cumplía años el 19 de septiembre. Creo que recordaras que para esa fecha ella todavía se encontraba inconsciente-. Habló Helga algo distraída.

Nadie le había informado sobre ese detalle. Esta era la excusa perfecta para poder darle algo a Hermione sin que esta terminara rechazándolo. Además, podría hacer que la castaña volviera a encontrar en él alguien de apoyo, después del beso su relación había decaído un poco y ella ya no se quedaba a platicar con él como lo hacían recién se había despertado. Necesitaba enmendar ese error si quería que todo saliera bien. Con una gran sonrisa salió del lugar para encaminarse directamente al pueblo. Mientras más rápido consiguiera el presente más rápido volvería a tener Hermione con él. Después de todo ¿Qué es lo que podría salir mal?

Helga sólo observo como su compañero fundador salía, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez la vida en el colegio se volvería más interesante con los preparativos para el baile. La magia revoloteaba por el castillo y chispas saltaban por doquier, quizás con un poco de su toque personalizado lograría que Godric lograra aquello que tanto se esmeraba en ocultar. Sí, era un buen plan, ahora sólo quedaba esperar y en el momento indicado intervenir y para eso necesitaría de la ayuda de su querida amiga Rowena. Después de todo, nada es imposible.

…

Hermione llevaba una hora observando la gran sonrisa que su amiga se cargaba en la cara. Después de haber salido de la librería se dirigió al centro de la plaza donde pudo ver como Cassandra discutía con Malfoy. No le dio buena espina así que apurando el paso llegó hasta ellos. La manera en que los encaró le hizo dudar sus especulaciones de hace un momento. Ella con una sonrisa algo rara y él sonrojado. La escena no cuadraba. Y desde ese momento las comisuras de los labios de la pelinegra no habían bajado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-. Preguntó Hermione ya harta de que no le contara nada.

-Nada que importe-. Fue lo único que dijo la chica, debía tratar todo lo más discretamente posible si todo salía bien ella será la mejor amiga del mundo sin que nadie pudiera quitarle el puesto.

A paso apresurado dejó a Hermione en el gran comedor mientras ella se dirigía a su habitación en búsqueda de su lechuza. Una misisva debía ser enviada y ella necesitaba desesperadamente la ayuda de aquel excéntrico personaje.

Sí, el baile seria todo un éxito.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Como soy muy buena ondis les traigo, en este ultimo día del año un nuevo capitulo editado de este bello fic ¬u¬

Espero que todos tengan un muy feliz fin de año y que este 2016 venga con puras cosas positivas y llena de retos que nos hagan superarnos ;)

¡Oye! Tú, sí, tú, te invito a que te pases por mi nuevo fic ESENCIAS, un Tomione algo rarito xD su actualización es cada sábado en la madrugada o si es posible los viernes. No quedes sin leerla :D

Un Review tiene el poder de hacer a una autora responsable, así que ayuda dejando muchos para que esta autora ya no entregue sus tareas de la universidad con un mes de retraso XD

Antes de irme~ Dioiridh Lestrange por alguno extraña y misteriosa razón no puedo leer tus comentarios a pesar de que la pagina me los marca (los leo a través del correo que llega a mi cuenta) sólo me dicen que son inválidos D: pero si los leo, gracias por dejarlos ¬3¬

Feliz Año Nuevo, que su amor por la lectura nunca termine ;)  
Nana


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Hermione observaba con asombro el hermoso vestido verde esmeralda que reposaba en la cama de su habitación. Los rayos del sol provocaban diversos destellos que bailaban por todo el cuarto. La prenda era única y ella lo sabía. Cada detalle estaba delicadamente tallado, era claro que había sido hecho a mano. No quería ponerse a penar cuanto había costado aquella prenda que tanto la había deslumbrado.

Hace dos semanas, mientras paseaba por Hogsmeade junto a Cassandra, había descubierto una pequeña tienda que se calificaba como la mejor al momento de vestir a la bruja. Cada prenda que se encontraba en los aparadores era un mundo lleno de promesas para aquella afortunada que la usara pero todo se caía en pedazos una vez te dabas por enterada del precio y te hacia comprender que solo aquellos que contaban con una excelente posición económica y de gran importancia en el ministerio monárquico se podían dar el lujo de ir a comprar en aquella pequeña tienda, lo que le hacía pensar lo irreal que de que hubiera una sucursal por esos lares. Pero aun sabiendo todo esto Hermione no pudo evitar enamorarse del vestido más hermoso que alguna vez haya visto, a pesar de encontrarse miles de años de su verdadera época no pudo encontrar la diferencia de tiempos, tal pareciera que había regresado, aquel vestido no tenía nada que ver con la época en la que se encontraba se podría decir que era muy moderno para su tiempo. No pudo evitar que su vista se deslizara al vestido que se encontraba al lado izquierdo del que hace unos momentos estaba admirando.

Esmeralda.

Esmeralda pura.

Eran las simples palabras con las que describiría al deslumbrante vestido. No pudo evitar comprar las dos prendar que hacían contraste perfecto bien podrían haber sido pertenencias de alguna reina que en uno de sus arranques de compasión había donado los vestidos para alguna obra de beneficencia, bien, eso podría ser cierto si no los estuviera viendo en aquella tienda y sino conociera perfectamente la historia y supiera que cada acción que tomara la mujer debía de ser consultada por su padre o esposo. No creía que alguno de ellos le permitiera regalar tales prendas.

Rojo.

Rojo rubí.

Era el color perfecto para un vestido, para el vestido del cual se había enamora para segundos después encontrar su antítesis que le provocaba los mismos sentimientos. Podía sentir los diferentes significados que representaba cada uno, incluso alguien tan despistado como sus amigos habrían entendido. Al parecer la rivalidad de casas se hacía presenta también en las prendas. ¿Qué pensarían los miembros de su casa al verla a ella con un vestido verde esmeralda? Se preguntaba Hermione mientras se aleja de la vidriera del negocio. Y sin que ella se diera cuenta una sombra se desprendía del oscuro callejón del que hacía unos momentos había sido parte. Tomando el lugar que en el que ella minutos antes había estado observo los vestidos y segundos después se encontraba entrando a la tienda como si el mundo le perteneciera.

Al encontrarse con semejante vestido aquella tarde, Hermione simplemente no supo cómo reaccionar, no sabía exactamente qué era lo que tenía que hacer, ¿Qué se hacía cuando encontrabas un extravagante, y seguramente costoso, vestido postrado en tu cama? Bueno, lo más seguro era que una chica común saltara de la emoción, pero ella simplemente se había quedado congelada a un lado de su cama. Simplemente no sabía cómo enfrentar la situación.

Lo mejor sería olvidarse por un momento del dichoso vestido. Con la decisión tomada se encamino a los jardines buscando poder tomar un poco de aire fresco que a su habitación no llegaba. Segundo antes de salir de su habitación retrocedió dos pasos y con un ágil movimiento de varita puso un hechizo protector a la prenda, no vaya siendo que alguna de sus compañeras de cuarto se lo llevara pensando que era para alguna de ellas, no tenía nada en contra de ellas, simplemente que ellas actuaban de acuerdo a como una señorita de sociedad debería de comportarse, por lo que generalmente solo estaban pesando en moda y en cómo conseguirse un marido. Con lo superficiales que eran no dudaba que lograban inventar alguna prueba para comprobar que el vestido era de ella.

Una vez fuera de la torre de Gryffindor la emoción por el próximo baile que estaba por celebrarse la abrumo, nunca pensó en encontrar un ambiente más pesado de los que se podía encontrar en su tiempo, y eso ya era mucho decir, podía decir, sin temor a equivocarse que aquello bien le serviría a las chicas para buscar un futuro marido. Se podría ver como varios muchachos se armaban de valor para pedirle a la chica que les gustaba si querían ir con ellos al baile de Halloween. Algunas chicas simplemente se sonrojaban y asentían con la cabeza incapaz de hablar, mientras que otras rechazaban cruelmente al chico. Sí, el mundo adolescente puede llegar a ser una jungla. Hermione no pudo evitar que una triste sonrisa se instalara en su rostro. A ella nadie la había invitado todavía, de hecho dudaba que alguien lo hiciera, no conocía a nadie y sinceramente no tenía ganas de presentarse a un baile donde, claramente, no bailaría. Aquella época era tan protocolaria.

PDC

El lago negro siempre le había parecido de lo más tranquilo y aún más cuando los gemelos no estaban ahí haciendo alguna de sus bromas. Con paso tranquilo se dirigió a las raíces de un árbol que sobresalía del bosque prohibido. Lo que nunca pensó es que se fuera a encontrar con Cassandra y mucho menos que estas se encontraría llorando. Alarmada se acercó corriendo a ella, solo esperaba que no fuera nada grave.

Por casi una hora trato de que Cassandra le contara que es lo que le pasaba o si alguien le había hecho algo, tras rogarle varias veces por fin logro que se desahogara.

-Es que no lo puedo creer, el estúpido de MacMillar me dijo que siempre no iría conmigo al baile-. Dijo Cassandra para después ponerse a llorar de nuevo. Sinceramente Hermione esperaba que fuera algo peor, en ningún momento le había pasado por la mente que el problema que su amiga tenia era de ese carácter, a veces olvidaba lo diferente que la chica era a ella.

-Estoy segura de que puedes conseguir a alguien mejor, Cass-. Dijo Hermione para tratar de animarla, no sabía cómo manejar la situación, esto era nuevo para ella.

-¡Claro que puedo encontrar a alguien mejor! Sólo que nada me quita la humillación que he pasado-. Casi grito la chica, dos lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-. Pregunto la castaña un poco intriga por conocer a fondo lo que le había pasado a su amiga.

-MacMillar me ha cambiado por Parkinson, ¡Por esa estúpida! No lo puedo creer, es tan humillante.-. Concluyó Cass para después esconder la cabeza entre sus piernas.

-Vaya, nunca pensé que eso pasara y menos con ella-. Hermione se pregunta qué tan parecidas era esta Parkinson con la de su época.- Yo… sé que este no es el momento pero necesito que me ayudes con algo-. Ella no tenía pensado contarle sobre el vestido tan pronto, primero quería encontrar las respuestas a las miles de preguntas que su cerebro había formado para después mostrarle lo que esa tarde había descubierto en su habitación.

-Oh, Hermione, lo siento no quiera llenarte con mis lloriqueos, ya me parezco a alguna de las conquistas de Malfoy, llorando como magdalena-. No supo a que se debía la comparación con el hurón pero prefirió no hacerle caso, lo importante es que Cassandra se olvidara por un momento sobre lo que aquel imbécil le había hecho, estaba segura de que su amiga encontraría la manera de vengarse.

-No, no tienes por qué sentirlo-. Sonrió la castaña.- sólo que hoy cuando regrese al cuarto a buscar algunos libros me encontré con que habían dejado un vestido en mi cama-. Al terminar de relatar en pocas palabras lo que había pasado un leve sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas.

Nunca se había imaginado lo grande que podían abrirse los ojos de la chica, parecía totalmente sorprendida, en el fondo esperaba que fuera ella la que le hubiera regalado la prenda para de esta manera regresársela, de ninguna manera podría aceptar un regalo tan caro. Ahora tenía un problema más que agregar a la lista.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?-. ¨Tal vez porque estabas llorando¨ quiso decirle Hermione pero al ver que todo el asunto de MacMillan había sido olvidado se reprimió.- ¿Pero qué seguimos haciendo aquí? Rápido, vamos a la torre.- dijo Cassandra para después tomar de la mano a la castaña y salir corriendo hacia la sus habitaciones. ¨Al parecer no podría tener una tarde tranquila al aire libre¨, pensó Hermione.

Mientras corrían por los pasillos de Hogwarts se encontraron con un Salazar que parecía no haber tenido un buen día, al ver que se acercaba a ellas doblaron por un pasillo y rápidamente lo perdieron de vista, no querían ser castigadas días antes del baile, bueno, Cassandra no quería que le impidieran asistir en cambio Hermione tenía otra idea pero estaba segura de que su amiga no le permitiría que cometiera una locura. A veces se preguntaba por qué eran amigas. Tal vez de la misma manera en que Ginny lo era en su tiempo.

En cuestión de minutos ya se encontraban en la habitación que compartían con otras tres estudiantes. Cassandra había soltado tal grito que lo más probable es que la hubieran escuchado en todo el castillo. Ante la atenta mirada de su amiga, Hermione quito el hechizo de protección para que pudieran acercarse al vestido. Cass estaba fascinada, ella había sacado la conclusión tan rápido como Hermione al ver el vestido. Era el mismo que habían visto días antes en la salida a Hogsmeade.

Cassandra si se había atrevido a tocarlo y hasta levantarlo y ante esta última acción un pequeño sobre cayo de entre la falda del vestido, intrigada lo levanto sin que su amiga se diera cuenta, se lo llevo a la nariz y descubrió que tenía un particular olor a yerbas, como aquellas que solían usar en la clase de pociones. Curiosa procedió a abrirlo encontrando una fina cadena junto con una pequeña carta. Al leer el contenido del papel no pudo evitar soltar un ligero jadeo.

-¿Qué pasa?-. Preguntó la pelinegra antes de dirigir su mirada a Hermione para después soltar una exclamación de alegría.- ¡¿Qué dice?!-. Prácticamente grito.

La castaña se hizo la desatendida pretendiendo que no la había escuchado, pensaba guardar la carta y pensar seriamente en lo que decía pero antes de que pudiera ponerla en un lugar seguro Cassandra se la había arrebatado y había precedido a leerla.

_Lady Granger:_

_Espero que con este pequeño detalle sea lo suficiente para que aceptes ir al baile de Halloween conmigo. Te esperare con ansias al final de las escaleras a las 20:00 horas._

_PD: El verde realmente realza tus ojos._

Por tercera vez en lo que iba del día, Cassandra soltó un grito que bien podría haber dejado a Hermione sorda. Ahora estaba segura de que tendría que asistir al baile y lo más probable es que iría con alguien a quien no conocía.

-Tienes que ir-. Sentencio Cass ante la mirada de horror de la castaña.- Mira Hermione, se lo que estas pensado pero esta es una oportunidad de oro y no la puedes desperdiciar, por favor Hermione, ve al baile.

-Está bien-. La castaña simplemente no podía negarle nada si se ponía en ese plan además ella tenía curiosidad por saber quién le había regalado el vestido, el toque de misterio le daba un poco de miedo pero su curiosidad ganaba, siempre ganaba.

Cassandra chilló y gritó para después lanzarse a los brazos de Hermione, aunque no lo pareciera ella la quería mucho y en verdad le haría muy feliz en que fuera al baile y así ella ya no estaría simplemente con su pareja, ahora tenía una amiga con la cual podría platicar durante la velada.

o.o.o.o.o

Godric y Helga caminaban hacia el despacho del hombre, iban en completo algo inusual teniendo en cuenta que en los últimos días la fundadora no había dejado de molestar al león sobre cierta alumna de su casa.

Entraron todavía en silencia lo que ya empezaba a levantar las sospechas del hombre, sabía que se le venía un interrogatorio nivel Merlín. Una vez hubo tomado asiento tras su escritorio se dedicó a observar a la mujer que admiraba la estantería con el mayor interés que alguna vez pudo haber mostrado a alguna parte de su despacho.

-Habla, Helga-. Habló por fin Godric.

-¿Ya invitaste a Hermione al baile?-. La pregunta le tomó desprevenido para momentos después simplemente sonreír.

-Todavía no querida, tengo pensado hacerlo esta misma noche después de la cena-. Dijo para después soltar una sonora carcajada que termino contagiando su felicidad a su compañera, él estaba seguro de que Hermione aceptaría ser su pareja para el baile, no en vano se había esforzado en impedir que alguien más se lo pidiera. Ser el director tenía sus ventajas.

Rápidamente cambiaron de tema, la mujer ya tenía lo que había ido a buscar lo que pasaron a temas relacionas con los programas de próximas clases que estarían por poner en práctica para que en un futuro se quedaran como asignaturas obligatorias.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Salazar se había quedado rezagado después de casi chocar con Granger y su amiguita. No había dormido nada por lo que las clases de la mañana se le hicieron eternas eso sin contar todos los corajes que sus alumnos le habían hecho pasar. ¿Tan difícil era realizar una poción? Se preguntaba mientras retomaba el camino a sus aposentos.

Los recuerdos rápidamente se hicieron sus compañeros mientras caminaba. El que mayor impacto le causaba era aquel en el que le pedía matrimonio a la leona, todavía no encontraba la razón que justificara el que esa pregunta saliera de sus labios. En el fondo él esperaba que le respondiera. No entendía su comportamiento y analizarlo sólo le causaba dolor de cabeza por lo que hacía el mayor esfuerzo por olvidarlo pero simplemente no podía y más si se ponía a pensar quién sería la pareja de aquella chiquilla para el baile.

Llego a su habitación en menos tiempo de lo que esperaba, al parecer perdía la noción del tiempo cuando se encontraba pensando en la pequeña sangre sucia. Azoto la puerta tratando de ahuyentar a Granger de sus pensamientos, simplemente no pudo.

Recordó su rostro y la sonrisa que siempre la acompañaba, no entendía como podría estar feliz estando sola en un lugar donde nadie la conocía y no tenía un respaldo económico al cual sujetarse una vez saliera de la escuela. No entendía, no entendía por qué compartía esa sonrisa con los demás y a él nada más le dedica aquellas muecas llenas de odio, como si él fuera el causante de todos sus problemas.

¿Por qué?

¿POR QUÉ?

¡¿POR QUÉ?!

¿Por qué ella no le dedicaba una de sus sonrisas? ¿Por qué lo dejaba hundirse en la oscuridad? ¿Por qué diablos tenía que ser ella una sangre sucia?

Salazar gritaba mientras tiraba todo aquello que se interponía ante él, su escritorio fue el que más sufrió, pero ya no importaba, ya no importaba quién era ella, ya no más, porque simplemente había llegado su momento de actuar.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hermione caminaba sola hacia la torre de Gryffindor, había dejado en el Gran Comedor a Cassandra, quien al parecer ya tenía una nueva pareja para el baile y quería lucirla antes de tiempo. Agradecía el silencio, necesitaba un tiempo para ella, para pensar cuál sería el siguiente paso a realizar para regresar a su hogar.

Unos pasos la hicieron detenerse y voltear hacia la persona que se acercaba a ella. Godric Gryffindor la miraba como si fuera su siguiente presa, una que al parecer no tendría escapatoria.

-Hermione, querida-. Saludó Godric mientras se inclinaba y tomaba su mano para besarla. Esto último sorprendió a la muchacha.

-Godric-. Fue lo único que dijo la chica.

-Seré breve y directo, Hermione-. La voz de Godric se tornó sería y por un momento la castaña tuvo miedo. Qué tal si le decía que no había modo alguno de regresarla a su hogar.

La chica simplemente lo miro a los ojos tratando de no mostrar la incomodad que en esos momentos sentía. El hombre se encontraba tan impaciente que ignoro todos los signos negativos que la castaña presentaba. Casi podía sentir la emoción ante la respuesta anticipada, él sabía que ella le diría que sí.

-Hermione ¿Me honrarías con ser mi pareja para el baile de Halloween?-. La pregunta quedó flotando algunos minutos entre los dos, las mejillas de Hermione estaban completamente rojas a lo que Godric lo interpreto como una buena señal aunque en cuanto ella volvió a hablar.

-Lo siento Godric, pero ya tengo pareja-. La respuesta de la joven lo descolocó por un momento para después ser dominado por una furia que trataba de mantener a raya.

-¿Quién te ha invitado?-. Preguntó con la mandíbula apretada.

-Bueno, no lo sé, es algo así como una cita a ciegas, me lo han pedido por carta-. Explicó Hermione con murmullos temiendo incrementar el enojo del león.

-Hermione, querida, no creo que sea adecuado que asistas con alguien que quizás ni conozcas-. Trato de razonar Godric, pero la chica ya tenía la decisión tomada.

-Lo siento Godric, pero iré con aquel que me mando la carta-. Dijo la chica para después salir corriendo hacia su habitación, algo le decía que se alejara.

El león simplemente la observo irse, en ningún momento había pensado que alguien la invitaría de esa manera, ya descubriría quien se había atrevido a intervenir en sus planes, por ahora sólo le quedaba esperar.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Aquella mañana Godric Gryffindor observaba la misiva que había recibido aquella a la hora del desayuno en el Gran Comedor, recordaba cómo es que se había disculpado con sus compañeros para después retirarse para leer aquello que con tantas ansias había esperado.

Observaba atentamente aquel papel que el ministerio le había regresado con la respuesta que hace días había solicitado. Sabía que lo que hacía no era correcto pero necesitaba que ella estuviera a salvo, aunque eso significara ganarse su odio.

o.o.o.o.o.

¡Feliz 2016! y Día de Reyes :D espero que les hayan traído muchos regalos porque a mi nanais :v

El siguiente capitulo de esta bella historia será el ultimo que edite, los siguientes serán nuevecitos *u* La verdad ya hasta se me estaba olvidando lo que pasaba en estos capítulos jaja lo bueno es que tengo los apuntes :D

Te invito a leer mi nueva historia ESENCIAS que en unas horas más será actualizada :D

Todo Review que dejes hará que esta escritora se vuelva más responsable por lo tanto las actualizaciones no tardaran tanto y las tareas que debe entregar en la universidad no tendrán un mes de atraso :DD

Gracias a las personitas que me dejaron Review, son un amor amoroso *u*

Nana


	11. Chapter 11

Todo corresponde a su respectiva autora. Todo aquello que no reconozcan como tal es mio.

Capitulo 11

Godric observaba atentamente como sus alumnos trataban de realizar la lección que tocaba aquel día. Miró como la chica castaña corregía a uno de sus compañero y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de frustración. A pesar de haber pasado ya una semana desde que Hermione le había dicho que no podría ir al baile con él el enojo no había menguado y hacía todo lo posible por tratar de no pagarlo con alguien externo, no podía descargarse con sus alumnos como solía hacer Salazar… _Salazar_, él era otro de sus problemas, nada que ver con la castaña pero sí con la seguridad del castillo, estaba seguro de que algo tramaba, no por nada cada noche lo seguía a lo más profundo del castillo para después perder su rastro.

Ser director y profesor de Hogwarts no era nada sencillo y mucho menos si a parte tenía que pasar por todos aquellos problemas que ciertas personas le estaban ocasionando… bueno, en todo caso ya sólo sería Salazar, Hermione era harina de otro costal pero eso ya no importaba. La castaña dejaría de causarle disgustos con las decisiones que tomaba y todo el asunto del viaje en tiempo quedaría en el olvido una vez le enseñara la carta que el ministro le había mandado. Sin lugar a dudas era la mejor decisión que había tomado en mucho tiempo.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo saco de sus pensamientos, preguntándose quién podría estar interrumpiendo su clase, la sorpresa se reflejó en su rostro al ver que Hermione se quedaba parada en el umbral, un lindo sonrojo se había apoderado de las mejillas de la chica, sin saber cómo reaccionar y el saber que se encontraba rodeado de jóvenes que no dejaban de observar las acciones del maestro ante tal situación se tuvo que controlar para no ir con la chica y decirle todo aquello que le daría la tranquilidad que buscaba.

-Lady Granger, ¿No le parece inadecuada ingresar a esta hora a la clase? No es usual en una dama llegar tarde-. Le preguntó con algo de rudeza en la voz. Al principio de la clase le había sorprendido que ella no se encontrara pero segundos después su compañera de casa, Cassandra, le había dicho que la profesora Helga la había citado en su oficina y que probablemente no llegaría a la clase, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se postrara en su rostro. Helga se encargaría de que Hermione fuera al baile con él.

-Me encontraba con la profesora Hufflepuff -. Dijo como si eso lo explicara tanto-. Lamento interrumpir la clase-. Susurró muerta de la vergüenza.

-Puede pasar lady Granger-. La chica con una sonrisa se encamino al único lugar que se encontraba desocupado… al lado de _Malfoy._

La clase continuo sin interrupciones, Godric no podía quitar la mirada Hermione causando que cierta chica pelinegra se diera cuenta de que algo pasaba. Hermione no podía sentirse más incómoda, sentía las miradas de las que era receptora. Malfoy era consciente de lo que la joven sentía pero aun así no podía dejar de mirarla. Era todo lo contrario a lo que le habían dicho sobre cómo eran las chicas. Ella era salvaje y de opinión propia y en el tiempo que llevaba espiándola, porque sí, Draco no se había podido sacar de la cabeza a la muchacha por lo que se había dedicado a seguirla a cualquier lado en el que no se vería sospechoso que él estuviera, se había dado cuenta de que no era la típica muchacha inculcada a ser la esposa ideal, ella era tan independiente que en su momento llego a asustarlo y eso lo llenaba de curiosidad. Una curiosidad que tenía que ser aplacada y para eso necesitaba que ella estuviera cerca de él, para poder _estudiarla_.

Al finalizar la clase Hermione sólo fue consciente de como su amiga se llevaba arrastrando a Malfoy a quién sabe dónde. Suspirando comenzó a recoger sus cosas. Estaba por guardar el tintero cuando una mano la detuvo. Godric la observaba atentamente, casi sin pestañear y con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hermione, lamento lo de hace rato-. La voz del hombre le sonó como canción de cuna, ligera y cálida, como si tratada de que en algún momento se quedara dormida.

Sacudiendo levemente la cabeza trato de deshacerse de la somnolencia que repentinamente le estaba causando la voz de Godric, tendría que empezar a poner cierta distancia. Algo había cambiado en el hombre y su nueva actitud no le agrada, todo lo contrario, le causaba miedo.- No hay problema profesor-. Dijo y con una sonrisa se despidió de él antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna. Tenía prisa y sobretodo no quería llegar también tarde a su siguiente clase.

No le gustaba que le dejaran con la palabra en la boca pero ya después hablaría sobre eso con Hermione, por el momento se dedicaría a esperar aunque eso le causara enojo. Un buen cazador siempre estudiaba a su presa antes de atacar y, después de todo, el representaba a uno de los mayores depredadores del mundo. Con paso tranquilo se dirigió a la puerta para dar paso a los alumnos de segundo año. Una clase más estaba por comenzar.

OuO

Cassandra prácticamente los había encerrado en la primera aula vacía que había encontrado. Malfoy no había dejado de insultarla en todo el trayecto sinceramente no le había hecho caso, lo que en su mente bullía era mucho más interesante que las palabras del joven.

Una vez adentro Cass fijo su mirada en Draco como esperando que él empezara a relatar aquello que ya sabia y que sólo esperaba que le confirmaran. – Vamos, ya dilo-. Lo picó un poco para que el chico empezara a hablar. La mirada confusa que le dirigió le dijo que él no sabía a lo que se refería por lo que tuvo que esclarecerle la mente. – ¿El vestido?-. Ninguna palabra. - ¡Vamos! El que le regalaste a Hermione para invitarla al baile, veo que seguiste mis consejos-. El joven Malfoy la miró para momentos después reír sin humor. Aquello debía de ser una mala broma.

-Yo no le he enviado nada a Granger-. Fue lo único que dijo para después tratar de salir del aula. No pudo, al parecer la bruja había hechizado la puerta.

-No me mientas, sé que fuiste tú, yo misma te di la idea-. Casi grito la chica

-Pues yo no hice nada-. Casi no pudo escuchar al joven, la respuesta había salido como un susurro.

-Pero… ¿cómo?-. Cassandra suspiró, su plan se había caído en pedazos antes de ponerlo en marcha.

-Tenía pensado hacer lo que me dijiste pero cuando fui a la tienda, el vestido ya no lo tenían-. Empezó a explicar el joven Malfoy.- exigí que consiguieran otro, no me podían dejar así, soy un Malfoy por Merlín.- Draco se pasaba las manos por su cabello al recordar lo que había pasado aquel día. La discusión que se había llevado a cabo fue más fuerte de lo que en un principio anticipo.- Me dijeron que era imposible porque era una edición limitada, ¡Maldita sea!- El rubio escupió con rabia las últimas palabras mientras golpeaba las sillas que lo rodeaban, había perdido su oportunidad por la culpa de Griselda, ahora que la pelinegra le decía que alguien ya había hecho lo que él tenía planeado hacer, esto no podría ir mejor. _O eso es lo esperaba_.

-Bueno, lo mejor será esperar para ver cómo se dan los hechos-. La voz de Cassandra lo sacó por un momento de su enojo pero al sólo escuchar las palabras dichas el enojo incremento.

-¿Pero cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Acaso ya olvidaste nuestro trato?-. Cass se sonrojo violentamente para después mirar con furia al joven que le sonría, sabía que ese era un tema tabú.

-No lo he olvidado, simplemente que Hermione ya decidió que iría con aquel que le envió el vestido-. Aquello fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-¡Pues hazla cambiar de opinión!-. No era una sugerencia era una orden.

-¡Calla! No tienes derecho a gritarme y mucho menos a ordenarme, eres un… -. La voz de Cassandra calló en el momento en que Malfoy la empujo a la pared que estaba detrás de ella.

-Yo te ordeno todo lo que quiero-. Siseo con todo el odio que poseía, segundos después se encontraba mirándola con cierta agresividad. Tenía que refrenarse, sus planes no podían irse al carajo por la boca de aquella chica. Necesita dejar puntos finales en diversas cosas para después pasar a la chica que en esos momentos tenía en frente.

_Los ciclos debían ser cerrados._

OuO

Helga se encontraba paseando por los pasillos del castillo cuando vio a una pareja entrar a una de las tantas aulas vacías que el castillo tenia. Como profesora se sentía con la responsabilidad de evitar lo que sea que fuera a suceder en aquel lugar. Su vena de docente se lo exigía. Se acercó sigilosamente, tratando de que los alumnos no se dieran cuenta de no estaban solos. Fue entonces que escuchó el inicio de la conversación y la manera en que la chica Prince felicitaba al chico. Al parecer Draco Malfoy sería la pareja de Hermione. _Perfecto_.

Hace unas horas se había encontrado con Hermione y había intentado de todo para que le dijera quién sería su pareja en el baile que se llevaría a cabo el próximo sábado, pero la muchacha no le había dicha nada, ella insistía en que no sabía quién sería su acompañante pero eso ya no importaba, la respuesta ya la tenía.

Sin prestar más atención a la conversación se encamino a su despacho a esperar a que Godric fuera a hablar con ella. Después de todo ella le había dado su palabra de que le ayudaría con todo lo referente a Hermione.

_Si hubiera escuchado un poco más podría evitarse todo el malentendido que se vendría más adelante._

_Si hubiera prestado más atención a su alrededor se habría dado cuenta de que cierta bruja se había enterado de todo._

_Si Helga hubiera descubierto a la bruja se habría dado cuenta de la sonrisa que adornaba el bello rostro de Rowena Ravenclaw._

_OuO_

Salazar caminaba tranquilamente por los jardines traseros del castillo, casi en los inicios del bosque prohibido. Se encontraba en una zona donde los alumnos no solían pasear, se podría decir que los grandes árboles que adornaban el lugar le daban un aspecto tétrico. Por esta razón se asombró cuando se dio cuenta de que había alguien recostado en el árbol en el que él solía sentarse a leer. Pero la sorpresa aumento cuando se dio cuenta de quién era.

-¿Granger?-. El siseo salió de su boca sin proponérselo. Se acercó a ella para decirle que se larga a buscar otro lugar en el cual dormir.

_No pudo. _

_No pudo gritarle._

_No pudo despertarla._

La chica tenía la cabeza ligeramente inclinada y la boca un poco abierta. En su regazo descansaba un libro sobre pociones. Sus manos parecían acariciar el césped que en esos momentos la rodea. El sol golpeaba su cuerpo logrando que su piel se viera un poco más dorada de lo que era, sus cabellos lanzaban destellos imposibles de ignorar.

Tirando, sin ser consciente, el libro que meticulosamente había escogido para leer aquella tarde al piel de aquel árbol, se acercó a la chica tratando de no hacer ruido. La castaña no dio indicios de que fuera despertar. Mejor para él. Se hinco para quedar a la altura de ella. Observo su rostro y no pudo evitarlo, tenía que hacerlo, desde aquella tarde en su despacho no había dejado de lamentarse el hecho de no haber realizado la acción. Sabía que después no dejaría de pensar en la situación pero por el momento aquello no importaba.

-Una serpiente siempre termina lo que inicia-. Se recordó.

Y como si fuera lo más natural del mundo junto sus labios con los de la chica.

_No fue un beso brusco._

_No fue el beso maravilloso que toda chica sueña._

_No fue el beso correspondido que él esperaba._

_Fue un beso robado._

Él, al igual que Helga, no se dio cuenta de que era observado por los grises ojos de los que era poseedora la fundadora de la casa de las águilas. Después de todo a ella no se le escaba nada. La mujer sonrió para después dirigirse al despacho de Salazar, ya era hora de que ellos dos hablaran, sabía que el hombre no era fácil pero ella no era de las que se rendía fácilmente.

OuO

Godric Gryffindor escuchaba atentamente lo que Helga Hufflepuff le contaba con respecto a quien sería la pareja de Hermione en el baile de Halloween. El tener conocimiento sobre aquel que se había atrevido a invitar a la chica era un alivio. Quedaban escasos seis días para el baile, tenía poco tiempo para planear como sacar de la jugada al muchacho Malfoy para después él ir y ser el acompañante de la castaña. Al parecer las cosas se estaban poniendo en su lugar al fin.

OuO

Y volvemos a donde se había quedado la historia originalmente ¬u¬ Ya en el siguiente capitulo empezamos con situaciones nunca antes leídas. :O  
Agradezco mucho sus Review, son la ondi. ^^  
Tengo sueño asi que me despido ._./ hasta el proximo capitulo C:

Nana


End file.
